CMZ (Or Transformers Hybrid)
by DarkLight Photon
Summary: In 2005 , the Great Cybertronian War ended. But the newly united Transformers were under threat by the evil Helheim , who knows the ancient kaiju that roam the Earth, led by a great King , "Gojira". This evil , among others cannot be stopped unless a new hero rises , the first hybrid between humanity and Transformer , created by Shockwave for an unknown purpose years ago.


So this is my first story, it starts out as a bio for the main character then the story starts. It is a very long and boring crossover/AU between Transformers and Godzilla. Criticism of any kind is welcome

Name: Nominus

Titles : Bridge Between Worlds , Guiding Light and Deus Ex Machina Homos (Out of man and machine , I think)

Gender : Male

Species: Human-Cybertronian Hybrid

Age : 14 , became hybrid at the age of 12 or 13 , though he may have been bred by Shockwave according to some rumors.

Origin: Converted into a hybrid being by Shockwave, the resident mad scientist of the Decepticons.

Abilities: Energy manipulation , flight with his wings , transformation into his Gojiran forms, to enter a state where his humanity is cast aside. He can also take on an incoperal form , like a ghost to use his Overlay ability to it's full power (mentioned later).

Personality: He prides himself on doing the right thing , even in the darkest moments but his temper is very short when dealing with stress and this is commonly associated with his "mirror self" Erebon or his own emotions. He thinks of himself as the bridge between humanity and the Transformers due to being a hybrid. He appreciates friendship as it is one of the few things that keep him truly human , but he wonders if he deserves such emotion as he thinks he is seen as a monster by the rest of humankind , further fueling his inner darkness. However , he has a humorous outlook upon his existence and quips during battles to lessen the stress of his allies , though deeply annoys his opponents. He is humble too , believing that even if he becomes a god like in the prophesies, he'll stay himself no matter what. Sometimes , he wanders around in the skies alone to clear his head of negativity. When he enters the "Shed Humanity" state , he becomes silent and cold-hearted and he goes through several painful physical changes and he merely thinks of absolutely decimating his enemy , completely disregarding collateral damage. Furthermore , he is consumed by rage and gains on rare occasion , a demonic bloodlust. He would sometimes wield weapons in and out of Shed Humanity , mostly tridents and swords along with spears.

Design: He is tall and slender in build , he has fair skin with brown hair with blue highlights in the front. His hair is also shaggy and unkempt , rarely showing an orderly form. On his back are semi-mechanical wings which are bird-like and are primarily black with blue , blade-like feathers. His usual outfit consists of a black jacket with blue trim along with baby blue circuitry patterns and long blade-like coattails. He also has gray form-fitting pants with kneepads. His eyes are blue and the whites of his eyes are black to signify his half-mechanical nature , his neck also having two faint lines of circuits that start at his shoulder blade. Under his jacket , he wears a black tank top with a blue Autobot logo on his chest. When possessed by Erebon , his eyes turn a fiery orange and his neck patterns also become orange. When he channels the power of Gojira to gain an advantage over the Horsemen , his eyes glow blue and he is surrounded by a white aura , which heralds a physical transformation. These transformations have "Stages" , starting with Zero and ending at Five. The form he becomes is called Gojiran , the in-universe reason for it being named "Gojiran" is that it isn't a true member of the Gojira species due to it being a mix of Cybertronian , human and kaiju. Various stimuli can cause the Gojiran form to take different forms itself , which are mentioned later on. Some were results of Nominus' inner torment , others are born of dark circumstances but became an invaluable strength and some just appeared thanks to the Overlay ability. Some stages of the main transformation are abominable mixes of human and beast , while others are more true towards their genetic forebear (Godzilla). These are the Stages of the first Gojiran form , "the crownless King Of Monsters":

Stage Zero: Nominus' eyes merely glow a slight red , the kanji for Gojira appearing on his left hand , the "King's Mark".

Stage One: His teeth sharpen , two long tails/tendrils grow from his back with the dorsal fins of Gojira , which are white and surge with energy.

Stage Two: His legs become digitigrade , his feet also becoming saurian in shape with sharp claws , the two tendrils are now fused to his wings , which appear to have feathers falling out.

Stage Three: His skin becomes a black exoskeleton , with Gojira's dorsal fins on the back. His neck also lengthened , the same fins growing as well. His face now resembles a exaggerated version of Shin Goji's , complete with a large maw filled with needle like teeth.

Stage Four : A long tail grows from the backbone , ending in a sharp point. His pupils become catlike slits and his dorsal fins glow a passive blue , though become charged with energy when Nominus is enraged.

Stage Five: Every bit of the previous stages are pumped up to eleven ,

gaining a bright blue , atomic beam that ranges from "cute laser" to "unholy hellfire". This also goes hand and hand with the Shed Humanity state as it can "emerge" from the tail of Stage Four or Five.

This form is the result of Nominus' conflicting Transformer , human and kaiju genes being charged with large amounts of energy and causes him to morph into a bizarre , more monstrous self.

Shed Humanity resembles a tall humanoid with a pair of wings that don't allow flight but instead unleash high amounts of energy comparable to a nuke. It's legs are digitigrade , with two toes on each foot with sharp claws. The form's face is similar to Nominus' normal form but the teeth are pointed and the eyes now have feline pupils , which are eerily the same color as his normal eyes. His spiky hair becomes long and turns white , also each side of his face gains three prongs , like whiskers. His skin becomes comparable to Godzilla's , gray with little smidges of blue along with black armor with azure accents on its chest , forearms and shins. He also gains the ability to manifest twin serpentine tendrils from his back with the unmistakable head of Shin Goji. He gains two Gojira-esque fins on each arm which can mutate into long arm blades.

However , that isn't the extent of Nominus' power as it is learned that Shockwave used CNA (Cybertronian DNA) from an obscure subspecies of Transformer known as "Titan Masters" which are basically living energy outputs. Nominus gains some abilities from this , he can increase the power of his allies and can heighten his own power by an ability known as "Overlay" which is used to give his Gojiran form a boost in power. The Overlay ability works like this: base energy level another being's times 2 ( or in rare cases , the energy is increased tenfold) equals an enhanced version of the Overlaid individual or the Gojiran form. Varying in power , the Overlay forms are like a Swiss army knife of different abilities and strengths Nominus can use to turn the tide in battle , which will serve him well...

Now here's the story!

CMZ takes place in a universe where two franchises converge to create a single world of my creation. It's also an alternate G1 universe too , though the CMZ incarnations of some Transformers are mixes of Bayformers and Generation 1 designs. In this story , multiple sources are changed from the original version in order to fit this fanfic's universe but these characters , except Nominus ARE NOT MINE , they belong to Hasbro and Toho , who I will thank for all the inspiration and ideas they gave me. Sorry if the story is shit , but I tried and that's all that matters.

Here's a terrible quote to explain the main story's juicier bits:

"For over 30 years , we've lived alongside you humans but this mad revolutionary plans to break this bond , Nominus is the bridge between humanity and us and is our only hope , Primus bless him"

\- Optimus Prime , Autobot Commander.

This quote I made literally explains a crucial part of CMZ's plot , the Transformers in this universe have been living alongside mankind for 30 years , the same amount of time Transformers in our world have been around. Nominus , as explained in his bio is a hybrid and is possibly the one thing keeping TFs and mankind together as a united species. The Cybertronian Great War in this universe is also long over and the Decepticon faction is long dead , some members in exile or even dead. Megatron has become less of a warlord and more of a pacifist , only breaking out the fusion cannon when needed. He commonly works alongside Optimus in political matters despite Megatron's temper , which usually gets the better of him. Most Decepticons were sent to the prison planet of Charr , with only a select few (Soundwave , Vehicon troops and Megatron's Mini-Con partner Doomshot , who replaced his fusion cannon after the war) allowed to stay on Earth.

If possible , a new Decepticon leader could rise from Charr and lead the shattered 'Cons into war once again , though it's unlikely given most of Megatron's inner circle were executed. Optimus serves as Nominus' mentor , teaching him anything he could. He is very similar to his G1 self but with the violent edge of his Bayformers self. Years of war had turned Optimus' sanity into mush. He is rarely without his axe or sword , like he thought Megatron or anyone else would turn on him. Optimus was always in his quarters , sitting alone near a computer. He thought that Cybertronian peace could never last for even a century , he saw visions of another war between the Transformers , one with "beasts of the earth , sky and sea" , referencing the Beast Wars of G1's future.

Even with his crumbling sanity , Optimus was a powerful bot. He is especially remembered by humanity for his final battle against Megatron , who at the time assumed the identity "Galvatron" and reformatted himself into a dangerous new form. The fight lasted weeks , until both combatants were walking scrapyards. Optimus never recovered, however from a fatal strike to his chest that bled Energon. The Matrix Of Leadership was the only thing keeping him together , mentally and physically. However , he isn't alone. Back before the war , he met a incredible femme named Elita-1.

He was awestruck at her , however he had a duty to the Hall Of Records. He wasn't Optimus (yet) , he was Orion Pax and was a follower of Sentinel Prime , who wielded the Matrix Of Leadership before him. Eventually , Orion and Elita-1 became smitten and spark-bonded (Basically , it's the Transformer equivalent to marriage) and before the war , they cared for a young orphan without a name , who later named himself after Optimus. Elita-1 , in order to care for the orphan underwent the "matron upgrade" , a Cybertronian medical procedure that widened a femme's hips , filled out the waist and gave her breastplate three more layers and when the war began , she underwent further upgrades to get her into fighting shape and Orion was given the Matrix Of Leadership , which turned him into Optimus Prime. Elita-1 fought alongside Optimus in many , many battles. When she arrived on Earth after the war , Optimus was elated. Until he heard the bad news , his adopted son was murdered by Shockwave. Optimus was so very heartbroken and depressed , he stayed in his quarters for months on end. His grief was so bad , his chest wound bled heavily as his spark ached with heartbreak. He didn't want to make the same mistakes with Nominus , ever since he found that hybrid he treated him like his own son. Nominus didn't like being pampered and groomed by Prime however , but he did understand why.

Loss could drive anyone mad , Optimus got that times a billion and is on his last thread of sanity. Though he may be the head honcho of the Autobot faction , what lies behind the heroic disguise was a broken , near-insane bot who lost so much. His inner circle is filled with familiar faces from G1 , though the addition of characters such as Megatron but even then , it doesn't help his crippling depression (haha memes). His most trusted ally in CMZ is Metroplex , a massive Transformer capable of turning into a massive Cybertronic battleship with incredibly massive guntowers and turrets. Capable of combining with other Titans (An ancient subspecies of Transformer , mentioned in full later) , he can unleash godly firepower and weaponry fitting this titanic engine of good.

Let's now discuss the "politics" of the TFs after the war. First of all , we have three Autobot generals. They hold power over the entire miltary force of Cybertron and control giant starships that can carry a million soldiers. First of the generals is Ultra Magnus , Optimus Prime's brother and hammer-wielding leader of the Wreckers , a Autobot subgroup well known for their brutality in combat. He is basically his G1 self incarnate , with the modern elements sprinkled in. The second and most well-known general is Grimlock , leader of the legendary Dinobots and officially titled "The King" , for his animalistic fighting style and commanding presence in battle. No one knew where he and his buddies came from , though many think Grimlock is the reincarnation of Onyx Prime , the first ever Transformer capable of bestial transformation. He simply emerged from the WOAS (Well Of All Sparks) to give Megatron and the Decepticons the good word(s) , mostly beat , maim , rip , shred , slash and mangle along with bleed .

Grimlock still holds resentment towards the Decepticons for destroying Cybertron in their quest for power and is the jailer on Charr , so if a Con wants to escape , ol' Grimmy will tear that poor sucker apart. Third of the generals is in fact , Megatron so I'll just give a nice bit of new trivia on CMZ Megs : he can freaking combine. He was "given" the Enigma Of Combination ( basically , the combiner Matrix Of Leadership) and he can now combine with anyone he wished , if they were Cybertronian. He loves using this to mess with Nominus , though he might get atomic beamed in the face. How he got the Enigma isn't much of a secret. During a ferocious battle with Optimus in 1986, he was severely beaten , his arms and legs torn asunder. Only by Shockwave's experimentation with the Enigma Of Combination , he survived... in a way. The artifact's power turned Megatron into a being of pure insanity , Galvatron. His limbs were made from dead Vehicon soldiers and his torso , which resembled Galvatron's Age Of Extinction design and had a demonic look in his eye befitting his madness. His sanity , lost in the experiments didn't hamper his power however , it increased it and Galvatron begun implimenting darker schemes , like the takeover of Cybertron itself , turning it into a massive new body of his. However , once the war ended he reverted to Megatron and the Galvatron identity was cast aside , for now.

However , Megatron retained the ability to combine and usually uses it with his personal "pet" , Trypticon , a bestial Transformer who was named after a Cybertronian city in universe that Megatron tamed and design-wise , resembles his G1 incarnation but modernized a little. The combination , called Marauder Megatron (The name originally used for Animated Megatron's upgraded form if the series continued) is absolutely massive and mirrors Optimus' Star Convoy form (which appears later on down the road) , with Trypticon's tail as a massive fusion cannon , orange energy sword , shoulder-mounted rail cannons and huge clawed gauntlets along with a new helmet that resembles Megatron's The Last Knight design and a jetpack made from Trypticon's lower body. Then , we have the combiner subgroups , special teams and of course Optimus , the Supreme Commander. Then , we have the Builders. They are tasked with rebuilding Cybertron and restoring it to it's former glory. Some Builders are unnamed , though one in particular is extremely well known : Sentinel Prime. The last Prime before the war , the remnant of old Cybertron and guardian of the Well.

Many thought he perished in the Battle Of Tyger Pax , saw his head ripped off by Megatron and subsequently blown up but he lived somehow , and he is quite the bot. First of all , he taught both Optimus and Megatron everything they know and gave them their weapons and against tradition early in the war , gave Optimus the Matrix Of Leadership , much to the High Counsil's dismay. He led armies , conquered worlds and even met the Egyptians (they thought he was Ra , he really enjoyed the worshipping.) Further more, he founded the Knights Of Cybertron. Finally for our neo-Cybertronian politics is the Counsel Of Worlds. They were comprised of human leaders and Cybertronian ones as well and governed TF/human relations. Yawn... I'm done with this.

Now we are finally back to our protagonist...

Nominus has two human friends , Iris Crystal and Dalton who were friends with him back when he was human yet their friendship was strained by Nominus' new self.

In this universe , giant anomalous creatures known as "kaiju" are also an important part , in that their "spirits" are used to transform into Super Sentai like warriors or even their DNA .

Another element , though early in the plot is the use of mecha , some mecha being then replaced by the "Kaiju Change" or in rare occasions, both are used in conjunction. For instance , the scrapped Gojimech project that originally would've battled the Horsemen but when Nominus received the Gojiran form , the project was postponed until a later time. Created through methods similar to the cyborg kaiju Kiryu , it was designed in conjunction with the Overlay ability , as this mech is intended to serve another purpose as Nominus' body when he enters his incoperal state in Overlay. The Gojimech runs on a form of Energon , a Cybertronian energy source that all Transformers use to power themselves that can easily be exhausted. Designed for battles with extremely powerful threats , it can take other forms through Nominus , which if used along with the Gojiran forms would help in an apocalyptic battle to save the earth. It was designed as the ultimate extension of Nominus' powers , increasing them a thousand fold and due to this , the mech would've been extremely powerful , rivalling the strongest of kaiju and Transformer alike. It's unknown what the Gojimech looks like , as it was never publicly shown off. However , one description managed to leak out due to failed test-runs for it , where it accidentally rampaged across the US.

The Gojimech is based physically on an Evangelion , particularly Eva 01 but with bulkier armor on it's arms and legs along with shoulder pylons that resemble Godzilla's dorsal fins. It's armor is colored blue and black , Nominus' colors but with gold accents and it's head had a gold , triple-pointed crest with the combined Autobot and Decepticon logo at it's center , along with a black "mask" with three visors , each colored blue. When the face plate is removed , it reveals six eyes and a maw of teeth. Twin gold horns were on it's back , which held a disc in between said horns , like a halo and on rare occasions , six white wings of energy grow from it's back and a long gold spear appeared with helices twirling into a sharp blue point of energy. Though designed for use in Nominus' energy form , it does have a cockpit in it's chest , though rarely seen. When the Gojiran form(s) were created , the Gojimech was put in storage but was secretly being completed by Megatron , who dislikes the Gojiran form greatly. When this was discovered , Nominus decided to make the Gojimech his last resort in the event of a major battle , his trump card if you will. However , the Gojimech will not last long and was eventually rebuilt after a devastating battle against a future threat...

In this universe , the TF mythology is also somewhat explored , albeit very similarly to the classic TF mythology but with many key differences derived from Transformers lore or invented for this universe : The Thirteen forming the Dynasty Of Primes , their fall leading to the rule of Nova Prime and the Knights Of Cybertron along with the existence of an "Eye Of Primus" all of which happened many millions of years before the war's dawn. I have since started writing a revised version of the following paragraphs , which explores my complete vision for CMZ's lore ( Link: https/plus./104179648557378937631/posts/cPLQ71aSpwQ) Optimus Prime for instance , is the thirteenth member of the 13 original Primes or at least , his reincarnation and so far , all members of the group have been revealed. The prehistory before and after the Thirteen is a chaotic mess , simply put.

The chaos god , Unicron was created by the great Quintessons , a race of technorganic creatures that originally created both Primus and Unicron to explore the cosmos. In order to create Unicron , the Quintessons used a massive , monolithic spiral called the Tree Of Balance , which held the original Allspark at it's tip. The Tree bore Unicron , which it created through focusing all of time , space and reality into a single point , causing the Allspark to create Unicron's body and mind , which manifested as his "spark". However , Unicron was tainted , corrupted and later rampaged against his creators. The Tree Of Balance rotted and crumbled until Primus' own creation , where it was revitalized by his spark and created his sword through the Allspark. The Tree would later be used to create the Overprime seals , which were used to banish Unicron into the astral plane in combination with the Thirteen's sparks , which are now held in the Matrix Of Leadership as the Thirteen , excluding three members had died and gave their Sparks to hold back Unicron forever and ever , until his rising during Nominus' time...

The Quintessons in CMZ have a wide reaching presence in the story , referenced time and time again as the "five-faced devils" but the Transformers owe them , despite eons of hatred toward eachother. Many years after the rampage of Unicron , the Quintesson known as Primacron , who was responsible for creating the Chaos Bringer used the Tree Of Balance to create Primus in order to battle and defeat his previous creation (Unicron) against the wishes of the other Quintessons , though Primus was created pure and uncorrupt. After this , the Quintessons exiled Primacron and in the eons since , Primus created the Transformers in his image , further angering the Quintessons and on multiple occasions , have attempted causing their extinction through a plague that reduced a Transformer to rust , dubbed the "Cosmic Rust" , which was later turned against them. This time , called "The Age Of Wrath" they also allegedly hijacked the Well Of All Sparks , creating the Sharkticons and Infernocons to serve them but each time they attacked , they failed and sent themselves toward their doom , going practically extinct. Now with only a thousand Quintessons left on their rotting homeworld of Quintessa , they end up sending Helheim to finally destroy the Transformers and any species on the planet they are inhabiting , ie Earth "by the will of our Goddess".

Primus would then merge his spark with the Allspark , granting him the ability of creation , giving it the other name of "Matrix Of Origins". Using this newfound power , Primus created the Thirteen in order to defeat Unicron and banish him into the astral plane. To explain what the astral plane is , it's essentially a living alternate dimension that exists alongside our own that never , unless a being or object ends up there , has tangible objects and the only native inhabitant is the Yggdrasil Root , a massive technorganic plant that is believed to be the only naturally occurring portal to and from of the realm. The Thirteen would eventually defeat Unicron and ruled Cybertron as the Dynasty Of Primes for millions of years but eventually would decline and rule of the young Cybertron was given to the "beasts" , those who chose to follow the example of Onyx Prime and take on bestial forms , losing their "humanity" , previously ruling Cybertron alongside the Thirteen. However , once the Thirteen fell the beasts (called Predacons as well) took over and ruled for millennia until Nova Prime (Major at the time) caused their extinction through a massive electromagnetic pulse , dubbed "The Great Catacysm" by the survivors , allowing Nova to take over...

During the Dynasty , the Thirteen ruled without question but when they fell , the Dynasty was overthrown by the Predacons , then Nova Prime and erased from Cybertronian history. This origin would lend a hand in our main antagonist's goals and Nominus as well. No one in universe knows what happened to Primus however. Some texts describe him becoming Cybertron itself and dividing his mind into Vector Sigma , The Matrix Of Leadership, his sword and into the Thirteen's sparks.

Vector Sigma , in CMZ is a golden , spherical megacomputer that

records of everything past , present and future. It can also bestow new life upon Transformers , resurrect the dead and restore Primus if it is needed. If possible , Vector Sigma can be used in concert with the Allspark to completely recreate Cybertron. Even the Key To Vector Sigma , which is required to use the megacomputer can cyberform entire worlds and grant Cybertronians near-godlike power , transforming them into Eyes Of Primus. The Matrix Of Leadership held the infinite wisdom of Primus and his descendants , anyone given the Matrix is granted ultimate authority and command over Cybertron and denoted leadership among Transformers , hence it's name. It held many abilities from it's stronger counterpart , the Matrix Of Origins (Allspark) but it alone was a symbol of power and wisdom. Originally , it was a jewel in the hilt of the Star Saber , a long lost weapon held by Prima , the eldest and first born of the Thirteen which sliced off Unicron's left horn in the final battle. But when Unicron was defeated , the Star Saber's jewel was given a portion of Primus' spark , to be held as the light in the Transformers' darkest hour. The Matrix Of Leadership was the beacon of hope for all Transformers , the greatest gift from their creator.

A goal of some Cybertronians is to become an "Eye Of Primus" , the living incarnation of Primus. If a Cybertronian becomes an Eye Of Primus , they become near-godlike but according to belief , at the cost of their sense of self , even their personality is changed. Though in reality , an Eye Of Primus would be merely Primus' physical host but even then , they would be a god in all senses and one of Megatron's goals was to become the opposite "Eye Of Unicron" , which was theorical at best , horrifying if possible. Godlike power could easily corrupt however , in the case of Nova Major , who was the first leader of the Autobots , who were originally the protectors of the Thirteen , also called Guardians. Nova was the greatest of them , until he became corrupt and rebelled against them , forcibly becoming an Eye Of Primus through dark rituals and self-experimentation , driving himself insane with power and he changed from a great Autobot leader to a dark "Prime" who ended the era of the Thirteen Primes and effectively erased them from history , not before he eradicated the Predacons. Nova worshipped the Prime called Liege Maximo , a villainous trickster who instigated the Thirteen's fall , being one of his most devoted followers. His sword , forged out of pure black Energon was christened Matrixbreaker , as it would've destroyed the Matrix Of Leadership if it wasn't hidden away in Cybertron's core. After the Thirteen fell , Nova took over and transformed Cybertron into a full-blown empire , effectively taking control of countless worlds and ruled with an iron fist , forcing many Cybertronians to give up their individuality , as a twisted version of the classic Transformer phrase "Til all are one". He also headed many horrific experiments alongside Jhiaxus upon fellow Transformers , creating various monstrosities too disturbing to describe nor count. Luckily , his reign was finally cut short , thanks to a rebellion led by Sentinel Prime , at the time called Infinitus which toppled Nova's regime and the title of Prime was purified.

Nova was banished to deep space , renamed Nemesis as he was now the eternal "nemesis" of Cybertron and later tortured for eons by the massive Cybertronian sextuple beast-former known as Gigatron , who in this universe is supposedly Megatron's grandfather , somehow. Sentinel would immediately form Cybertron's ruling class of that time , the Knights Of Cybertron. They ruled for millennia upon millennia, expanding Cybertron's growing empire and were the first Transformers that prophesied Nominus. They believed , like Primacron before them that he will unify all worlds under his power and finally vanquish Unicron , whom they saw as the source of all evil. Nova Prime , christened Nemesis by the Knights would later reemerge as a series antagonist , we'll get to that later. The Knights fell at one point , exterminated by an enemy faction (which were possibly a primitive version of the Decepticons , led by the mysterious "Cyclonus") and all memory of them of was destroyed. The Knights also made the title of Prime a high religious and political status , giving the Matrix Of Leadership to a chosen Prime , Sentinel of course being the first , baptised in a lake of Energon , the blood of Primus and given the Matrix. In later years , two Primes ruled , one to persue scientific study , the other military command. Only three Knights , excluding Sentinel remained to the present; Steelbane , Dragonstorm and the enigmatic Dark One , whose identity is unknown. They took on the alternate modes of dragons , based upon those of the West and supposedly were the first Cybertronians , alongside Gaea on Earth.

Dragonstorm , a bipartite Cybertronian capable dividing themself into twin robots , one male (Dragonicus) and the other female (Stormreign) which wield a mace and twin swords respectively , would help reforge the sword Primus wielded and received visions of Nominus , mostly as a white , angelic figure with six large wings and blue markings but his face was covered by a black mask with three blue visors , along with black armor on his limbs and two spears in hand. However , these visions take a dark turn when the angelic Nominus is consumed by a black , shadowy dragon with fiery orange eyes , signifying Nominus' other self , Erebon's own existence.

Then , we have Steelbane who supposedly forged the sword known as Excalibur to give to humanity as a gift and originally discovered Nominus' (future) existence. When he discovered this , Steelbane wrote the prolific texts known as "The Neo Pax Cybertronia" , which described his visions extensively , one verse states this : "A great , all consuming war will spread across Cybertron in the eons since we Knights , eventually ending on a organic world , much like Cybertron before Primus merged with the world and turned into his body , according to other texts. In the new millennium's fifth year , this war shall end and a great , all powerful being shall rise from the ashes..." Whether this refers to Nominus or someone else is unknown , as the Knights only saw glimpses of Nominus , even thinking that he was actually a pure Transformer , not the hybrid we know him as...

The Knights , through transwarp technology (which allowed essentially time-travel) , accidentally discovered humans during the Arthurian era and with the aid of King Arthur himself , who at the time facing threats from a golden , three headed dragon (spoiler , it's King Ghidorah), they ended up becoming Earth's defenders long before the Autobots even arrived on the planet. However , the remaining Knights now lay dormant in a tomb with thousands of swords , one of those swords ending up in Optimus Prime's hands and gave him a new , Knight-like body resembling his Age Of Extinction design combined with his G2 Laser body.

The earliest seeds of the great war were planted during the waning Golden Age , when Cybertron was dual ruled by Zeta Prime and Sentinel , though in reality the High Council controlled everything. Megatron , called D-16 was a Energon miner who turned into a powerful gladiator , who then renamed himself Megatronus in honor of the fallen Prime and over the span of centuries , gained an impressive following. His inner circle originally consisted of Blitzwing , Lugnut , Shockwave and Soundwave who together formed "the Destrons" , though later renamed themselves Decepticons during the war. As his following grew , Megatron's idealism faded and once he became friends with Orion Pax , the young Optimus Prime , he began becoming more outspoken about the totalitarian High Council and eventually , took to terrorism.

Orion and Megatron , at one point became students of Sentinel Prime and were taught the core facets of leadership. Orion , despite being friends with Megatron deeply disagreed with his "brother" and when Megatron was put on trial for his actions , Orion testified against his former friend. The Council would then declare Orion the new Prime , Sentinel granting his student the Matrix Of Leadership. This , coupled with every single atrocity done in the name of "peace" by the High Council , Megatron renounced his ties to the corrupt "Autobot" Orion and by extension , all Cybertronians other then his Decepticons and in his rage fired his fusion cannon straight at Orion's chest and murdered the High Council , declaring himself the Decepticon leader and he destroyed the Council's chamber and later reduced the cities of Iacon , Tyger Pax and Altihex to rumble. What followed was millions of years of conflict so devastating, Cybertron itself begun shutting down and eventually died , which by extension killed Primus.

Orion Pax , rebuilt as Optimus Prime led the charge against Megatron , though it became futile because of the Decepticons' endless armies and always advancing weaponry. On Earth , the war escalated to the point various anti-Transformer laws were passed , which in reality never stopped the war from growing more dire. At one point (1986) , Optimus was incapacitated and leadership was given to Hot Rod (Now Rodimus) , whose leadership was hallmarked by many victories but when Optimus returned in a new body , leadership was returned to him. 2005 onward , the war ended but the Decepticons never were 100% gone , they are still very active as they divided into new sub-factions , though were later imprisoned on Charr at long last. The war , at least on Earth was like a never-ending arms race , the two factions creating new technology to use against eachother , sometimes even creating whole Cybertronians , which were usually combiners. Once the war got to it's final stages , the Decepticons became more bold , Megatron was reborn as Galvatron, who used his combination abilities to merge with Autobot and Decepticon alike , Optimus in his critical condition gave leadership of the Autobots to young upstart Hot Rod , who continued the fight for a number of years until Optimus' return in his "Laser" body.

A point of contention among Cybertronian scholars is what Primus and Unicron looked like , leading to various depictions of them. One depiction shown Primus as a red and gold warrior with a sword and Unicron as a demonic humanoid with a snake's tail as his lower torso, with a spiked flail and a double-pointed spear called a bident. One , potentially true version depicts them using planets as alternate modes , hence why Primus is said to Cybertron itself. Unicron is sometimes depicted with the Egyptian hieroglyph for chaos , Isfet on a disk of darkness in between his horns and Primus with a halo with 13 symbols , one for each Prime he created and a 14th symbol representing himself along with the Allspark in his left hand , his sword in the other. No matter how they are show , Primus and Unicron are very real beings and this conflict against one another continues to this day in many forms.

However after his defeat, Unicron wasn't left alone in the AP , Primus created the Watcher from the dead body of Solus Prime. The Watcher was a beautiful , matronly femme who protected the Yggdrasil Root so that Unicron wouldn't escape. She appeared to be covered head to toe in holy blue armor and had two wings upon her back , both radiating with a white aura. Her breastplate held a fragment of the Allspark, allowing her to create valkerie-like servants that guarded the realm. Some legends state that the Watcher was once impregnated by Unicron and gave birth to the Dark Serpent , Apophis who guarded the Yggdrasil Root like a much scarier guard dog , er snake. However , after this the title "Watcher" became a disgraceful name and every couple thousand years , a female Cybertronian is converted into a Watcher and forced to sexually serve or fight against Unicron until the next Watcher was chosen , probably after the one before her dies or is turned into a Harpy , a twisted version of a Watcher that willingly serve Unicron and since Watchers are so replaceable , their numbers are very high. Apophis itself was a monstrosity , appearing to be made of obsidian and purple spikes jutting from the beast's belly and a wide maw of hundreds of teeth that spun in it's mouth like a blender. Long , long tentacles that ended in sharp points writhed and twisted until they appear to be a separate entity from Apophis and its had a cobra's hood with demonic horns and black eyes with blood red pupils. Truly a frightening sight , especially with it being Unicron's bastard child or at least one of his sinister , unholy progeny...

One of Primus' earliest creations is the demigod Gaea , created before the Thirteen but instead of battling Unicron , she was created as a observant guardian of a farflung planet called Earth which would become an important player in Primus' plans against his brother. She, like Primus could create and she gave life to kaiju , perhaps through her highly radioactive Energon blood. After she watched over the earth for eons upon eons, Gaea fused with the Earth , becoming one with the planet and for thousands of years , just slept. In the years since Unicron's defeat , Primacron may have seen a vision of the Transformer/human relationship to come in the future and Nominus' creation , which he saw as "the collective bowing of heads and peace spreading the worlds like a great fire." In addition , he also called it "the dark beast that hangs above us , with fiery eyes and the piercing voice of many evils." and "The end of the age of my children , the beginning of his , the dark dragon and the glorious angel united for all time and his bride , the guardian of balance. They shall rule with golden scepters in their hands of duality , their kingdom shall be called Cybertopia as Terra (Earth) and Cybertron will have long passed away" After he received these visions , Primacron was executed by the Quintessons for creating Unicron , though his visions continued to echo...

However , time went on and soon , large supernatural beasts begun to roam upon Earth. In 1954 , such a monster was awoken and rampaged across postwar Japan. It was named Gojira , romanized as Godzilla (Both names are used interchangeably in the story) by Americans and as the first documented "kaiju" (Japanese for "strange monster") , it became extremely clear to we humans that these monsters will leave us alone if we do. However , the first Godzilla was killed before substantial scientific study but luckily , it wasn't the last member of the species. This second Godzilla became widely known until it's death during the Great Kaiju War and was succended by it's adopted son. More kaiju popped up in succession , some became well-known and were given names , like Anguirus , Rodan , Varan and Baragon but some kaiju were ignored and given the codename MUTO (Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism , or MUAO if the kaiju was airborne) or merely just called kaiju by the media.

It was largely agreed that kaiju were an example of hyper-evolution due to rapidly changing ecosystems and the increasing radioactivity of the planet (Thanks to Gaea btw) and now roam upon islands around the world , though Japan is the most popular one (especially for a 50 meter radioactive lizard with serious anger issues). Kaiju, being basically giant , somewhat supernatural animals usually fought over territory or food , though some kaiju couldn't care less about humans or Transformers , except one. His name was King Ghidorah , christened King Of Terror by humanity and Godzilla's ultimate rival. He lived for death , destruction and suffering to the extent other kaiju saw him as an demonic beast , who never lived upon Earth's surface and in a sense , he was truly alien with his lack of arms , multiple eyes and multi-headed visage with golden batwings and scales. His only equivalents (other then Godzilla) were other , villainous kaiju like Destroyah , SpaceGodzilla and Gigan who sought to overthrow the Big G as the King Of Monsters or to simply kill all humans , like a certain robot from the year 3000 who bends things and demands people bite his shiny metal ass.

The Transformers especially knew what Ghidorah was capable of , as he turned both Mars and Venus into wastelands in mere moments and scorched the moon's surface. It's origin was unknown , though it was clearly not Earth-born like it's sister kaiju but it saw rivalry in Godzilla , King Of Monsters. They fought , fought and fought until one , grand battle called the "Great Kaiju War" as nearly every kaiju fought against Ghidorah and his buddies , all immediately failing to stop his assault. Godzilla was his final opponent , this equal and the battle shook the earth as Ghidorah took a new form , with the strange Monster X creature as a cocoon for it. It was christened Keizer Ghidorah , the Emperor Of Terror. The battle grew more tiresome for Godzilla , while Ghidorah grew in strength with every painful breath, wound or slash. The two beasts grappled each other , tearing into flesh and cracking bones and striking each other with beams of flame and thunder. Eventually , the battle ended with both dead , killing eachother in the conflict. However , in Godzilla's place his son , Minilla who grew much since his birth and when he nudged his adoptive father's corpse , he claimed his birthright as Godzilla's son , the new King Of Monsters. Renamed Godzilla Junior or simply Gojira lll to honor his father , he and all surviving kaiju went towards their home islands and Gojira Jr buried his father's body near Odo Island , the island where he first appeared to humanity , announcing the presence of kaiju. Junior still lives , perhaps on Monster Island and when his DNA was extracted and used to create the Gojiran form , he took a liking towards our protagonists and gave Nominus the King's Mark.

However , once Helheim decided to begin his assaults upon Earth , he killed any kaiju he could find but he kept some for his personal zoo on his ship , the Darkstorm. Many others were relocated to Monster Island in the Pacific but if he found out where it was , goodbye kaiju. The original kaiju population was over 1500 or more , but Helheim reduced it to 50 in mere days. He may have done it to threaten humanity , to show them what he is capable of. The "mad revolutionary" I referred to in the Prime quote is of course Helheim , the main antagonist of CMZ. His main goal is to eradicate the Cybertronian and human races through his four genetically engineered servants known as the Horsemen , who use the DNA of highly dangerous kaiju like King Ghidorah , Gigan , SpaceGodzilla (or Xenilla) and Destroyah to transform into monsters themselves. It's unknown why Helheim despises the current inhabitants of Earth , though when his true species was revealed to be Quintesson , it became clear what his goals were. He merely wishes to restore the Quintesson race , to make it as it was before and sees the Transformers and humans as a cosmic curse that he must expel to bring glory back to his race.

Helheim's Horsemen are comprised of "Death" (Ghidorah) , "War" (Gigan), "Plague"/"Pestilence" (Destroyah) and "Conquest" (SpaceGodzilla). Helheim can directly control them telepathically , even at times overtaking their free will and forcing them to be more violent and manic. They are mainly based on Godzilla's enemies , using their power to fulfill Helheim's goal of eraticating Cybertronian and human alike. Each Horseman has the ability to channel their Kaiju's abilities and spirit , an ability Nominus later gains to fight them. The Horsemen are considered Nominus' greatest enemies as they are his dark reflections and since Godzilla usually fought the monsters that the Horsemen became , it's a repetition of the past as Helheim put it once. The Horsemen aren't the only servants that Helheim commands however. His massive ship , the Darkstorm holds a Sharkticon pit filled with thousands of sharklike Transformers that eat and drink Energon like bloodthirsty piranhas , though metal is a rare treat to them. The Darkstorm can also divide into Terracon and Aquatron , two massive Cybertronian monsters capable of housing swarms of Sharkticons in their chests. They both resemble beasts of the earth (Terracon) and ocean (Aquatron) respectively. The Darkstorm is also capable of taking control of a Transformer , forcing them to fight their allies and when the Horsemen need to , they can forcibly merge with that Transformer and use it as a living weapon. Helheim recedes in the ship's central throne room , where he observes worldly events and commands the Horsemen. Helheim , being a Quintesson has multiple personalities derivative of his five faces of Death , Wrath , Judgement , Bitterness and Laughter , like his most powerful servant Horsemen Death , whom he considers his greatest creation. Despite his multiple personalities , Helheim is usually a hateful , callous and uncaring being that could care less about ruling the cosmos , he just wants his race to be great again and wouldn't stop at nothing to achieve his goal , even after he destroys Nominus. He's also arrogant and painfully uncreative in terms of schemes and rarely fights on his own , like the cowardly squid he is. He is a master geneticist , capable of reshuffling and twisting a being's DNA though a mere touch or gesture , like most Quintessons. Unfortunately , this ability is not very helpful in combat and Helheim usually retreats after minutes on a battlefield. However , if Helheim needed to , he would activate his personal strike force : The Infernocons , a team of demonic Transformers created by the Quintessons during the Age Of Wrath (A time the Quintessons managed to hijack the Well Of All Sparks and consistently attacked Cybertron) , how they ended up in Helheim's service is unknown. Capable of combining into multiple configurations , each one more dangerous then the last , they are the worst of Helheim's servants...

However , there are other characters in CMZ which are either neutral or straight up evil. For instance , a mysterious woman named Biolante who is a hybrid of human , Godzilla and plant. The CMZ version of Biolante is similar to her Heisei counterpart , although she can take on a semi-humanoid form instead of her Rose Form in order to communicate with others and she can better control herself in this state , however that changes in her bestial form where she lumbers around with limbs comprised of vines and is practically a writhing mass with two bear like arms and a crocodile-like head with tusks.

In some occasions, she would fight Nominus and win due to being far larger and stronger in her bestial state. Due to sharing the DNA of Gojira , they are considered siblings genetically which makes their fights a "family feud" as Drift (the weeaboo samurai Autobot) would put it. She rarely appears to fight on either side of CMZ's conflict , as she hates all Helheim had done to kaiju , to humans and to Transformers but despises the Autobots and Decepticons for bringing their war to Earth but respects Nominus , a truely paradoxical ideology.

Another character in CMZ is the being known as or "Dark Nominus", he was created from fragments of Unicron's essence from his destruction in at the hands of Primus' Thirteen and one of these fragments ended up in Shockwave's hands , where it was used in Nominus' creation and it bonded to his newborn spark. It lingered in Nominus for years , waiting for its creator's revenge. During a battle with Death , it finally awakened inside Nominus and caused the King's Mark (aka the kanji for Gojira) to consume Nominus and Nominus would begin to savagely attack his opponent , sometimes even taking hits for the hell of it but eventually , he would snap out of it.

Overtime, these outbursts become more violent and Nominus gains a black aura which in turn , creates shockwaves of darkness.

has a true name , "Erebon" which is a corruption of Erebus (The primordial Greek God of darkness). Erebon can take many forms , mainly a shadowy flame with luminous orange eyes, a black serpent and a demonic creature that resembles Nominus. Soon , Erebon's influence would effect the Gojiran form , causing it to become demonic and when Stage V is reached , it appears to be made of magma and is given the name "Requiem Gojiran" due to its resemblance to Burning Godzilla. Erebon can also influence Nominus to speak of the "Unification" , a prophetic event where all the fragments of Unicron are drawn to Erebon and the fragments become "The Dark Spark" , an antithesis to the Primus-born Matrix Of Leadership , in which Erebon will separate from Nominus and use this dark Matrix to open multiversal portals that will tear the universe apart , freeing the "soul" of Unicron from its prison in the astral plane.

Basically , after his defeat by the Thirteen , they tore him apart using their weapons and disintegrated them using the Requiem Blaster , a weapon capable of unleashing the force of a million stars going supernova and the gravity of a thousand black holes , all in one or two shots. Unicron's spark was later imprisoned inside the Pandorix , a golden box capable of containing Unicron's spark for a while and was thrown into the astral plane. His pieces just floated about in the cosmos , his head orbiting Cybertron like some creepy reminder of what instigated the Transformers' own creation.

Nominus wants to prevent this Unification event , even going as far as to surge himself with the Matrix Of Leadership's energy just to weaken Erebon for as long as he can. Coupled with Helheim's repeated attempts to destroy both humanity and Transformers alike, Nominus snaps and goes off to find guidance in the form of one of the original 13 Transformers, Alpha Trion. In CMZ , Alpha Trion is amongst the wisest and oldest Transformers , an ancient sage and writer of prophecy. In his Covenant Of Primus he records all of Cybertron's history and he served as the custodian of the Hall Of Records , where he met a young Optimus. He is eventually found by Nominus and is told to willingly allow Erebon to take over but attempt to use energy from the core of Cybertron to fuse his soul with Erebon's due to it being supposedly Primus's very spark. Nominus succeeds in this endeavor, now there is an equality of Erebon and himself inside of Nominus , now it's half and half between the two. However , Erebon is still a rather dangerous being but now he only takes over when Nominus is extremely enraged , mostly in battle against the Horsemen.

One of the most powerful entities of CMZ is the destructive "Fallen" , a corrupted member of the original 13 Transformers who turned to darkness due to a fragment of Unicron from a battle against the Chaos Bringer along with the other 13. Due to this , he accidentally killed Solus Prime , his lover in his rage. He exiled himself in order to get alway from the 13 , where the fragment inside him grew in strength and took him over. He ends up on Earth and violently attacks everyone and everything , eventually fighting Optimus and reveals that Optimus is the reincarnation of the 13th Prime , who was named Logos. During his time on Earth , he takes the alternate mode of a stealth bomber , similar to a scrapped concept for the character in Revenge Of The Fallen's production. Design-wise , he resembles his Robots In Disguise '15 design mixed with elements from his War Within and ROTF designs. He , along with Optimus and Alpha Trion are the most prominent survivors of the Thirteen , though Optimus is only another incarnation of the 13th Prime and Alpha Trion has only appeared once. The Fallen's original name was Megatronus , from which Megatron got his own name. The Fallen completely annihilates Optimus , enraging Nominus to the point of Erebon taking over , he then transforms into his Gojiran form at Stage V , only to then evolve into Requiem Gojiran and brutally attacks The Fallen. Eventually , The Fallen overpowers Nominus/Erebon only for Optimus to strike back with a white aura around him.

Nominus decides to use his Overlay ability , combining his energy with Optimus' and creates "Silver Knight Optimus Prime" which is basically Optimus' AOE design but with chromed armor and Nominus and Optimus are now in perfect synch , eventually beating the crap out of The Fallen , who disappears before SKOP can lay down the final blow. SKOP becomes a powerful asset to our protagonists , however Helheim and the Horsemen begin to grow more powerful as well.

Nominus' main rival is Death , who uses the power of King Ghidorah which opposes Nominus , who uses the power of Gojira.

Death believes himself to be actually King Ghidorah reborn due to this and sees Nominus as the same , even calling him "Gojira" instead of his actual name. He is usually the first to battle Nominus in combat , using his three heads in Ghidorah form to coil around Nominus and strangle him and firing his Gravity Beam from his middle head.

He appears to have multiple personalities, derivative of Ghidorah's heads and commonly , the middle head personality is in control. The reason for him being called "Death" is because King Ghidorah is essentially the Grim Reaper of the Godzilla universe , killing anyone or anything that got in his way without a second thought.

Because of this , Death is considered the most dangerous of the four Horsemen , being 30% Insane, 50% Nuts and 20% Cookoo for Cocoa Puffs (I hated writing this part tbh). In terms of power , Death is considered Nominus' equal but eventually , he too would become stronger. In a vicious battle against Nominus , Death transforms even further into "Grand King Ghidorah" , a powerful evolution of his Ghidorah form. He utterly annihilates Nominus, even making him bleed. However Erebon makes his vicious comeback , surrounding Nominus in a black , almost purple aura and then transforms into a dragon-shaped bolt of black lightning and becomes Requiem Gojiran but with black armor on his arms , legs and half of his face.

The molten cracks in Requiem Gojiran's skin now glow a bright pink.

In a show of true brutality , Erebon/Nominus rip off two of GKG's heads , leaving the middle one behind and then it begins charging up a black fire-like beam , "The Black Spiral Ray" which severely damages Death , only for Helheim to take over Death's body and speak through him, saying that when two worlds collide , the superior one survives but when both are inferior , both shall die. Nominus transforms back into his normal state , however he still has a faint aura.

He stares at the ground , clenches his fist and slams it into the ground and begins to laugh like a maniac. The aura becomes darker , even appearing to crack his skin as he continued to laugh. He stands up , his eyes glowing red and the King's Mark appeared to burn with an intense energy to the point that his skin is cracking, revealing blackened flesh. The Helheim possessed Death backed alway slowly , only for Nominus to impale him with the Stage I tendrils.

Optimus arrives to stop what Nominus was about to do , but is struck down by red lightning. Nominus finally spoke , his voice course and roughened. "Y-you are so pathetic , it's hilarious to me. You act like a god , but you don't have the will of one. My progenitor was a god in all senses , you are nothing but an insect!" It wasn't Nominus , it was Erebon but before he could finish Helheim/Death off , he is tackled by the Dinobot leader , Grimlock who restrains him. Erebon screamed like a banshee , but eventually Nominus snapped out of it. Helheim/Death disappear by turning into golden energy , Nominus having to cope with what he did. However , he eventually got over it but it still bugged him , how could've he do that to him?

However , Helheim was furious with Death , that oncemore they are defeated by a "pathetic hybrid" and the strongest of his servants was swatted down like a fly , however he planned something far , far worse. In a ruthless show of dominance , Helheim revealed his true form , a technorganic creature with five sinister faces and hundreds of tentacles , his true Quintesson self. He impaled Death with multiple sharp tentacles which pierced Death's mind , removing the other two personalities. He reverted to his humanoid form and ordered the Horsemen to find pieces of "The Omega Lock" , a Cybertronian artifact which was capable of restoring life on Cybertron , if not any mechanical world.

Helheim plans to use the Omega Lock for reviving his homeworld of Quintessa (which he creepily refers to as "a mother to gods") but since the Lock is in pieces all over the Earth , he must attempt to find the pieces. (This plan wouldn't go well btw , thx to Erebon) Meanwhile , Nominus' control over Erebon slips due to his growing power and Requiem Gojiran returns in its final state , now being thin and gangly with the dorsal fins becoming asymmetric with one side being tame and calm and the other side being wild and chaotic. The black armor is now only on the right side of the body , the chest being the only part that is symmetrical between the two sides. It's eyes become bright pink , a cat-like slit in the middle and the left side of the body is comparable to the original Requiem Gojiran but the molten cracks now glow a bright , demonic reddish orange. In a training session with Optimus , this variation of Requiem Gojiran appears and viciously attacks Optimus , stratching his armor and damaging his arm. He snaps out before he could seriously injure Optimus...

The first piece of the Omega Lock found was "The Arch Of Recreation" which is around 80% of the artifact , Death being the one who found out that it was in Asia and he blasted the Great Wall in order to find it , since it was built into the wall and the ancient Chinese thought it was a gift from the gods. The Arch had various cravings of the Thirteen Primes battling a horned giant , which is of course Unicron and a humanoid figure with Cybertronian written below it , stating "When the being with two souls and faces rises , the path towards peace shall be found" which refers to Nominus , billions of years before he appeared. The Horsemen then are greeted to a roar , comparable to a wailing stretch and a low growl. It was Nominus , who was in Gojiran form but in its natural state instead of Requiem Gojiran. He jumped , preparing to blast the Horsemen with a atomic beam but suddenly , War appeared in his kaiju form , Gigan and began ruthlessly attacking.

Unexpectedly , Nominus never uses Requiem Gojiran in this battle , fearing he'll be taken over by Erebon and potentially hurt someone.

However before Gigan can finish the job , Nominus transforms back into his normal self. He stares down the Horsemen , deciding to show them his "pure strength" by turning into Shed Humanity , a action that may cause more harm then good. However before he could , a giant hand emerges from the ground and grabs the Horsemen. A massive Cybertronian began to free itself , proclaiming itself as Fortress Maximus. Emblazoned on his chest was the Autobot symbol , his head suddenly detached from the body and took on a robot form , while the body transformed into a massive city-like structure. Fort Max managed to scare the Horsemen away by simply appearing , Nominus stared upon the humongous machine with eyes of wonder.

Fort Max was placed on Earth to protect the Arc Of Recreation from Unicron but he crash-landed into the young Earth around the Triassic era and the Arc was eventually found by the ancient Chinese and was integrated into the Great Wall up until now.

Fort Max found his way to the current Autobot base along with Nominus and became a powerful ally to them. Nominus later felt Erebon's influence slowly return , to the point he mutters once again of the Unification and he began losing control around the Autobots , Optimus especially. As this continues , Alpha Trion comes to Earth in order to watch over Nominus and takes on a lion alternate mode , Optimus being glad to see his long estranged brother. Erebon violently reacts from within Nominus , the sight of Alpha Trion sending him into agony but Nominus reels him back in before he did something horrible. However , the search for the other Omega Lock pieces begins to have the tables turned as the Horsemen found the Pillars Of Vector Prime , which were named after the guardian of time and originally stood near the Well Of All Sparks , a deep hole that led to Cybertron's core born from the remains of Solus Prime "leaking" into the metal ground of Cybertron. Solus became the mother of future Cybertronian generations , especially female Cybertronians.

Three other Primes , Onyx Prime ; first TF capable of bestial transformation who allowed the creativity of Cybertronian alternate modes , Micronus Prime the first "Minicon" , a species of Cybertronians with the ability to heighten another Transformer's power , they would later evolve into the Titan Masters and Amalgamous Prime , a TF capable of transforming into anything he could imagine , also called Adaptus in some texts , apparently provided the core building blocks for the Cybertronian race by sacrificing their sparks to be with their sister Prime and aid future generations, creating the Omega Lock so that when the planet of Cybertron is indeed devoid of life , it can be restored anew. Vector Sigma , though capable of the same is a more situational approuch to creating new Cybertronians , the Omega Lock is a final solution , at least in the eyes of some Transformers...

The Pillars served as 10% (5% per pillar) of the Omega Lock and held in them the Blades Of Time , the weapons of Vector Prime who reclusively hides in-between time streams , as he controlled all aspects of time and after the Thirteen fell , he disappeared. Vector hid his swords in the Pillars in order for Optimus , his younger sibling to find them and eventually , Optimus did acquire them and used them to become "Star Convoy" , his second major power-up since Silver Knight. This form resembles a hybrid of the Unicron Triogy super forms and Powermaster Prime , also having golden star decorations to honor this form's namesake. Further more , it can combine with Alpha Trion to form "Star Convoy Lio Mode" , which has Star Convoy's upper body where Alpha Trion's lion mode's head should be , like a centaur with said lion mode's head on Optimus' chest along with a spear and Energon axe in it's hands. Star Convoy also combine with Megatron to form "Guiltaur Convoy" , named after the bizzare Quintesson creation that was a combination of Optimus and Megatron , which got possessed by Starscream's ghost in Japanese G1 lore. This mode has Megatron become twin shoulder-mounted cannons , double-bladed gauntlets and a massive , multi-barrelled fusion cannon along with a jet-pack.

In short , Star Convoy is plain overkill.

Star Convoy turned the tide to the Autobots' favor , allowing them to gain the Pillars themselves and thanks to Vector Prime , who telepathically told Nominus where the final Omega Lock piece is located, this arc can advance forth. Eventually the final piece , the "Gate Of Vector Sigma" which is an alternative placement for the Cybertronian megacomputer and is around the last 10% of the Omega Lock. However , the Horsemen reach it first and a massive battle begins. Nominus begins fighting Death to a stand-still , both using the full power of Gojiran and Ghidorah respectively. Nominus eventually decides to use the Overlay ability to its maximum potential , using the ability to Overlay with both Alpha Trion and Optimus at the same time and evolves his Gojiran form into "Nirvana Gojiran" , which could be considered a good counterpart to Requiem Gojiran due to their similar appearance and Nirvana Gojiran's color scheme being the reverse of Requiem Gojiran. It was capable of using the Overlay ability a thousand fold , and can transform further through Overlay. In this form , Nominus beats Death into submission and begins taking each of the Horsemen down one by one and after he beat the heck out of them , he de-Overlays from Alpha Trion and Optimus.

Nominus suddenly felt a chill down his spine and his muscles tense up , Erebon was attempting to take control and as the black aura around him grew , Nominus felt himself fading into darkness , his eyes finally becoming the orange eyes of Erebon. He cackled , staring down upon his comrades and thanked them , they unknowingly fueled the Unification. He then held his hand up to the sky , the Omega Lock began taking on its original form as it's fragments fused and reconfigured back into the artifact. Erebon then started levitating , the Omega Lock beginning to activate and he begins turning into Shed Humanity , however it's eyes were now a piercing yellow and his grin just screamed gleeful insanity. Erebon then flew near the Omega Lock , his hands matching his words as he declared his godhood. The Omega Lock needed a key , and Nominus was the key for Erebon and the Lock began surging with blackened thunderous energy with a slight red glow and Erebon began absorbing this energy into himself.

It formed around him as a vaguely draconic shape , with large stretched wings and two large bear-like arms with three claws along with small , T-Rex like arms with five fingers. After seconds of shock , the Autobots and even the Horsemen trembled as the beast Erebon created began gaining a physical form and stared down upon them , with purple eyes and glowing red markings on its larger arms. It also appeared to have gold armor on its extremities , mostly it's shoulders and on its chest and a white crystal on its forehead , like some form of prison for Nominus. Instead of legs , it had six giant crystalline blades that surrounded a long , thick tail that had seven serpentine heads at it's tip. A row of small , pink dorsal fins appeared down its back , all glowing a bright red. Upon its head are four horns , which are a bone white color. The monster slowly began moving , its giant wings beat with the sound of thunder and Erebon appeared to be "one" with it , Shed Humanity's torso emerging from the upper chest of the beast. Erebon loudly cackled with the beast roaring to the sky , it's violet markings glowing intensely and Erebon declared it as "Ragnarok Gojiran" , soon after this the Omega Lock disintegrated into dust and entered Ragnarok Gojiran's mouth , it's eyes appearing to become more lively despite the deep eye sockets and skeletal frame , it indeed was Unicron's spirit incarnate as Erebon exclaimed. The crystalline structures grew until they met their apex at around the height of Mt Everest and a storm appeared as every cloud in the atmosphere darkened. Red lightning , floods , severe weather and a plague threatened to destroy humanity in mere hours.

The Autobots decide to stop this madness but all in succession , every major character in this series is brutally taken down as Erebon created "Reflection Gates" which in conjunction with "Reflection Servants" , create dark copies of whoever he battled. The Omega Lock allowed Erebon unlimited power and he used it to both eliminate those who opposed him and draw Unicron's fragments to him and when he successfully formed the Dark Spark , he used it to strengthen his Reflection Servants and Gates along with slowly creating portals into each part of the multiverse. However , a new part of Erebon's plan was revealed during his battle against Alpha Trion: The poisoning of all versions of Primus , which was slowly killing each Primus in the multiverse and caused all versions of the Thirteen Primes pain as the presence of Unicron grew in each universe. Erebon loudly declared himself as the ultimate being before he annihilated Alpha Trion and the Reflection Servant he created to fight him returned to its original form , a tall and skeletal fiend which appeared to be made of metal.

He then merely smirked at the broken and beaten bodies of his former friends , until the appearance of Optimus Prime , who was in Star Convoy form and was wielding the Blades Of Time , which appeared to be cracking due to their relation to the dying Primus and Optimus was in pain as well , his optics were flickering and he looked to be nearly dead. However , he pushed on and provided Erebon the challenge he was waiting for. Erebon then creates Reflection Servant versions of Gojiran and SKOP , which he states "are the ultimate irony!"

Seconds later , Erebon commands the two Reflection Servants to attack Optimus and they follow though with that order , ruthless beating him into the ground until an unexpected ally appears. That ally would turn out to be the Fallen , who returned due to the Unicronian fragment inside him reacting to the Unification and he immediately begins attacking Erebon with his Requiem Blaster , his legendary artifact and manages to damage Erebon , who merely winced in pain.

He then tried creating a Reflection Servant to fight Megatronus but it appears that he cannot , probably due to the damage he received but he then started losing control of Nominus , who screamed out in pain as he began fighting over control against Erebon. The inner feud of control ended with Erebon sending out a shockwave from the Dark Spark that weakens the light of Nominus within. The Fallen merely smirked as he continued to attack , Optimus and Alpha Trion aiding their brother in the fight and eventually , Erebon is significantly beaten down but the soul of Nominus still hasn't responded to the efforts of his friends. Until , a familiar voice called to him in the form of Iris Crystal who had arrived to talk some sense into Nominus. She gives the standard "friendship" speech most female characters give before getting shot down by Erebon/Ragnarok Gojiran , who cackled in glee at her pain. Optimus goes AWOL on Erebon , repeatedly slashing at Ragnarok Gojiran's body in his anger until the calm voice of Primus , his fatherly creator along with the other Thirteen Primes' plees from within the Matrix Of Leadership snapped him out of it. Primus then appeared behind Optimus and uses him as an avatar due to his poisoning , sending Erebon into a state of pure shock.

The Primus-possessed Optimus manages to distract Erebon long enough for Alpha Trion to surge nearly all of Vector Sigma's energy into Erebon and Primus along with the other Thirteen appear behind Optimus as he finishes Erebon off with a Matrix blast , or at least Ragnarok Gojiran. Erebon lashes out at Optimus , his face appearing to have been burned on the left side , revealing two other eyes and the right revealed what remained of Nominus' control , a single eye. The body of Shed Humanity appeared to be surging with dark power , Erebon was still in control until another light within Nominus begun to burn , the very energy Alpha Trion and Optimus had send into him. He started taking back control slowly and Erebon was screaming to high heaven , speaking in ancient Cybertronian dialects and spoke English backwards. Nominus finally took back control , he then Overlaid himself oncemore with Optimus and Alpha Trion into Nirvana Gojiran , then further Overlaid with all those Erebon fought , giving him a new golden sheen and (re)created five seals , which took on the form of playing cards.

Erebon then reappeared as a ghastly black flame with luminous orange eyes and a gaping toothed mouth around Nirvana Gojiran , which then became Nominus' original form , which sheds a tear as he used the five "Overprime" seals to tear himself across the infinite multiverse , along with Erebon. The Overprime seals themselves are a

mystery. They were created to seal away any Unicronian influence from the physical world once the Thirteen defeated Unicron eons ago and when Erebon was defeated , Nominus somehow re-created them and used them to break apart his soul. Each one is based upon the five elements of fire , water , earth , wind and metal (not in that order) and were given names based on their numbers:

Unona : Fire

Duos : Wind

Triton : Water

Quadron : Earth

Quinta: Metal

Each seal could only be used around a Unicronian being (Unicorn himself , his children with the Watchers and fragmented beings like Erebon) and allow their wielders to control nearly all of Primus' powers , regardless of his physical status. Kinda getting off track here...

After all the events of the prior arc , the Autobots , Optimus especially stared in awe as the damage Erebon had caused to the world , Primus and the Thirteen was slowly repaired , although the ill effects are still felt by the world. The Dark Spark then was destroyed by Megatronus , who gave one last goodbye to his brothers before flying off to deep space. Nominus did what he did because he saw himself as a great threat due to Erebon , however his six fragments (One for each main TF universe) don't seem to know who they were originally apart of , nor does Erebon make any appearances though them but eventually , these fragments merge back into Nominus after a long , drawn-out multiversal search party that I'll spare you from but now , Nominus is now a symbol for many who are against the integration of TFs and humans , the existence of Nominus causing a greater divide then ever. Helheim (I finally writing another thing about our supposed main antagonist) sees this as a golden opportunity to finally destroy both humanity and TFs but we'll get to that later. Nominus decides to finally get some answers from his very creator , Shockwave after a protest at Autobot Base nearly got a few people killed thanks to him turning into Gojiran after a protestor really pissed him off. When he does find Shockwave , he finds just a head but it still functioned as it would have if he had his body , creeping Nominus out.

Nominus asks Shockwave about the Unicronian fragment inside him known as Erebon and why it was used in his creation , Shockwave explains that he needed to stabilize his vital signs upon creation , thus he used the fragment to give Nominus more energy but it inadvertently created Erebon as well. He also exposits that Nominus' hybrid DNA made him practically a perfect being , far above any of Shockwave's prior creations and can surpass Primus , Unicron and the Thirteen if he gives up his futile , obsolete humanity.

Nominus reacts with turning into Gojiran (Stage II) and Erebon begins to return , however he is significantly less powerful now due to being separated from the Omega Lock and as Shockwave's head begged for mercy , he tore it in two and returned control to Nominus. Seeking further guidance , Nominus asks Alpha Trion if he could access Vector Sigma , which he does and discovers that he may not be the only Cybertronian hybrid in the universe or even multiverse for that matter. He immediately decides to seek out this other hybrid but he gets a message from Optimus saying that the Horsemen are attacking but there is now a fifth member , a girl for that matter. He recognized her from many more battles , she stalked him ever since the first fight against the Horsemen. She was clad in a skin tight black suit , with pink circuit patterns across the arms and legs. She also had a sizable bust , possibly a D cup and a voice that oozed seduction. She had demonic wings on her back and magenta colored hair with black bangs. Her wrists had two bracelets upon them , both reflecting light and dark and she uses them to transform into her two kaiju forms , a form of evil (Battra) and a form of goodness (Mothra). The two kaiju appeared to be giant , monstrous moths with a continuous balance between themselves , something Nominus admired. Apparently , the two kaiju were the champions of Gaea at the dawn of mankind and guarded humanity.

Nominus liked this girl a little bit. However , she was obviously a bad gal so he went to where the Horsemen were attacking , a harbor and took on his Gojiran form at Stage V. Upon entering the fight , Nominus notices something about this new "Horsewoman" , she wasn't fighting with them but it was the opposite in fact , which shocked Nominus and he asks her the obvious question : "Who the heck are you?" She replied with "Your worst nightmare" before attacking Nominus and beats the cheese whiz out of him before Erebon took over. He then turns into Requiem Gojiran and scares her off but she merely smirked at this.

The Horsemen all went back to Helheim , Nominus pondering this new addition to his rogue's gallery. This mysterious girl would later turn out to be one of Unicron's emissaries and is hunting Nominus down in order to recruit him as one of Unicron's heralds as Erebon only brought him back halfway before Ragnarok Gojiran was defeated , leaving him in between the mortal realm and the crawlspace of the universe aka the astral plane. He created this girl from the "Anti-Spark" , his very life force which is what Erebon was attempting to bring back during the Ragnarok Gojiran incident and was planning to place it in its "temporary housing" (The Dark Spark) until Unicron's body reformed. Since that failed , Unicron created another spawn which could be considered Erebon's sister , despite their different origins but apparent connection to the Chaos Bringer. However , he sees Erebon as a complete failure but obviously wouldn't allow his second spawn to be one as well.

(I freaking hate this paragraph , ignore it at all costs)

Nominus begins experiencing night terrors due to the imminent threat of Helheim and the stress of keeping Erebon from returning along with the possibility of another like him , which begin making him erratic and unpredictable around his allies.

Nominus also notices that the King's Mark has started to burn with every Gojiran transformation and his eyes are losing color , even some of his feathers begin falling out. Eventually , it is discovered that the Unicronian fragment Erebon was born from is beginning to merge with Nominus' spark , connecting him to the scheming Chaos Bringer but this is causing a metamorphosis into a more demonic form that looks and also is causing Erebon to slowly die out , something Unicron intended to happen. As the body of Nominus slowly becomes less of his former angelic visage and more of a demonic , twisted one , he feels his mind merge with Unicron along with Erebon's torturous screams of agony sinking into his mind , these maddening experiences eventually causing him to steal the Matrix Of Leadership just to end this experience. It only removed Unicron from the equation , he was still becoming much like the Chaos Bringer. Eventually , after a few weeks the transformation ended and the new Nominus appears. The formerly angelic left wing had morphed into a curved , blade-like wing with spikes upon the joints. However , the right wing remained as it was before although appears to have darker feathers. His eyes were still blue but are duller and his circuit patterns were gone , replaced by Cybertronian markings written in an archaic fashion on his back and the King's Mark had become a deep red color , along with his pupils becoming cat-like. His nails had sharpened as well and he begun using the Overlay ability to hurt instead of benefit , in one practice battle he severely injured a Vehicon by Overlaying with it , like some darker element of the power revealed itself when Nominus changed. Nominus' outfit also became darker , trading bright blue for navy. Despite these changes , he retained his original personality but Erebon was now a complete part of him , etched into his subconscious forever more...

Helheim notices Nominus' evolution and modifies the Horsemen with new powers and forms , which are all called "Evonius Apochic" which is a Quintesson term used to describe evolving into a superior being and it's appropriate as the Horsemen are now at Nominus' current level of power although Helheim boasts they are even stronger. They are unleashed individually , War being the first. His new Gigan form now has the Final Wars double-chainsaw and more heavy weaponry , such as a machine gun in between the saws. He immediately attacks a small skyscraper , leveling it in mere moments and returns to his humanoid form before Nominus' arrival , placing a small pod in the skyscraper's remains. That pod amounted to nothing. However , Nominus is alerted of this by the Autobots and feels somewhat responsible as he didn't arrive in time. War didn't just destroy a skyscraper and left , he annihilated half the city without a second thought. Hundreds died and several more were injured , all because of Helheim's unyielding hatred. The Horsemen all used their Evonius Apochic forms to continuously torment humanity , except for Death. As time would go by , Death's skin turned pale and his eyes darkened. He began yearning for death , to kill anything or anyone he saw , like his mind was slowly tearing itself apart.

The reason is below .

Helheim began implementing forms of torture and hellish experiments to unleash Death's own Evonius Apochic form , Monster X. Unlike it's Final Wars self , Monster X is a mix of Ghidorah , Xilien (Or in this universe , Quintesson as "Xilien" is an alternate name for the Quints.) and possibly Godzilla DNA that was bred to replace Death's King Ghidorah form. In terms of design , not much has changed except for a more human posture , smaller head and wings , like it's evolved form Keizer Ghidorah but bigger and wider. It holds a humongous gold scyhe in it's right hand and a golden , yet bony sword in the other. The black muscles are now both gold and black , again to reflect Keizer Ghidorah and it's shoulder skulls are not mere ornaments , they are living , writhing beasts with no eyes or ears but breathe and speak like the main head. Fortunately , Death hasn't used this form...yet.

The girl from the harbor battle would later reappear , this time she revealed her name to Nominus : Arana. She would then give Nominus what remained of himself before the fragment merged with his spark , a feather and left in order to find Helheim so that she could do what Nominus was supposed to do a long ass time ago : beat the fuck out of him. When she does , she is immediately defeated by Death and Pestilence , who declared Helheim was finally going to fight Nominus himself along with the Horsemen and finally vanquish him. However this battle will only happen in another time as Helheim , being a Quintesson is far too cowardly. After this , Arana and Nominus began to fall for one another and Arana would begin defying Unicron , much to the chaos god's dismay. She would begin wearing different clothes and gave Nominus a golden trident , which he named Vironos. The trident bore Cybertronian symbols of power and had Nominus engraved on the hilt in modern Cybertronian and the three prongs spat storms of blue light and can transform into a sword and spear , especially useful in Shed Humanity where it can charge so much energy into the weapons , they burned with every slash. Thanks to his growing relationship with Arana , Nominus became more accepting of his new Unicronian self and became much more of the hero he used to be. Nominus would slowly be gaining back his youthful wit and his personality brightened up , like the merging never happened.

Meanwhile , a mysterious Cybertronian has arrived on Earth by the name of "Nemesis Prime" who is what the original Autobot leader Nova Prime had become after he fell to darkness and overthrown the Dynasty Of Primes , later renamed and banished by the Knights Of Cybertron. Nemesis craves a path of destruction that rivalled the battles between Nominus and the Horsemen but retreated upon the arrival of the Autobots. He goes to the moon and pierces the lunar ground with his sword , Matrixbreaker and creates one thousand other Transformers from seemingly nothing and awaits his time to strike. In due time , he launches multiple attacks upon the Autobots and it's Optimus in particular he's after out of mere enjoyment , perhaps disdain. Later on , he shows himself to them and reveals he was sent to Earth by The Liege Maximo , a villainous member of the Thirteen Primes who is commonly stated to be a great manipulator and trickster that orcastrated the inevitable fall of the Thirteen and corruption of Megatronus. Nemesis would later state that The Liege Maximo caused the creation of the Decepticons , a faction he paved the groundwork for and Nominus' "rebirth" as a Unicronian being. But thankfully , Liege Maximo is dormant and banished into the astral plane thanks to a battle with the Titans , a group Fortress Maximus belonged to that served the Thirteen Primes before their inevitable decline. However , if he were to be revived , Liege Maximo would require a host until his plan can come into furition and that host would be "a being with two souls and faces" , meaning Nominus or someone of his caliber. However , before Nemesis can attack the Autobots , Nominus arrives in Shed Humanity and drives him off but Nemesis declares that Nominus will become the Dark Prime soon enough...

During this period , Nominus begins having visions of a form Unicron might take if he reformed. These visions shown Unicron in the form of a black devil with a serpent's lower body and it was destroying all it saw. Until a golden dragon appeared with three different heads that allowed different forms. It resembled an armored warrior as well with two wings upon it's back , one of an angel , the other of a demon's. It's three forms represented Khnum , Ra and Khepri who in Egyptian myth , were the three aspects of the sun god Ra , the first king of the gods. Each form had different abilities and were seen as the evolutions of the other Gojiran forms , in one way or another.

The first head had the horns of a ram but the snapping jaws of a crocodile and red eyes with black armor with red Cybertronian writing on the body. The second head was a golden falcon with calm blue eyes , with bird's wings as horns and dull gold armor with Cybertronian written in azure. The final head was strange , as it resembled a bull's skull with curled horns but it's lower jaw segmented into three mandibles and had white armor with gold accents. Each form had fired beams of light at the Unicronian avatar , which vanquished it and it's form dissipated in a cloud of blackened sand. Afterwards , Nominus awoke sweating and felt completely drained.

Alpha Trion figured that Unicron was trying to take over Nominus but some draconic being has driven him off time and time again. The draconic being was compared to a perfected version of the Gojimech or a combination of the most powerful Gojiran forms (Requiem , Nirvana and Ragnarok.) , perhaps both as well. Another vision of Erebon begun to fester in Nominus , it was months since their merging and ever since then , he's been silent. Erebon was in fact , scared to return as he was humiliated by Unicron and was replaced by Arana , who he quoted as "an insult to me in particular." He cannot take direct control without causing Nominus and him pain , as the combined Vector Sigma/Matrix energy had weakened him greatly. However , he wasn't done with his plans. He abandoned those Unification plans but now he sought the massive , addicting powers of Unicron and Primus themselves , an endeavor of madness. He revealed to Nominus that Ragnarok Gojiran was chained inside Nominus' spark , being sapped of strength but the transformation was still possible , just harder without the Omega Lock.

In addition , Erebon reveals that the draconic being that fended off Unicron was in fact , him. Nominus would begin teaching himself how to harness the greater strength of the Overlay ability , which allowed him the ability to transform into Nirvana Gojiran without Overlaying by relying on the residual energy of Optimus and Alpha Trion within him and to strengthen the Vironos trident, though at the cost of sapping his own energy. He also manages to transform into Ragnarok Gojiran , albeit with new silver armor and blue markings in the place of red and gold. Now , instead of Shed Humanity's torso was a draconic warrior in it's place that moved freely of Ragnarok Gojiran , similar to Erebon's form in the vision but without it's other variations. This warrior-beast was named "Reflection Servant Dragoking Elysium" (Dumbass name tbh) , after an aspect of the mythological Greek underworld and protected Ragnarok Gojiran from attacks , along with two other Reflection Servants , which took the forms of Cybertronian angels. The transformation alone drains Nominus completely and takes hours or days to use the form again. Though Erebon appeared to be an ally to our protagonists , he still planned to overthrow Unicron and use Nominus as a vessel once again but he really couldn't do much else , since he was weakened by the combined Vector Sigma/Matrix energy which has ripped him out of Nominus' mind , leaving him just a voice in Nominus' subconscious. Ragnarok Gojiran was still very powerful even without the Omega Lock pumping it's strength up to the level of a god but it became an ally to good , though still very dangerous , just like Erebon. As time would progress , Nominus became less reliant on the Gojiran forms and started using Shed Humanity a lot more , and the Gojiran was now a last resort in a battle. Helheim begun attacking more frequently (this time , he wasn't fucking around. Entire Sharkticon hordes turned western China into a scrapyard , the Horsemen probably pillaged half of the Southern Hemisphere.) Which resulted in Nominus finally unleashing the final Gojiran form ; Eternity Gojiran. The transformation alone was spectacular , with Requiem , Nirvana and Ragnarok Gojiran appearing as colorful apparitions that merged with the base Gojiran form and Eternity Gojiran emerged from it , it's orange eyes flaring. Eternity Gojiran resembled a golden draconic warrior with digitigrade legs and large , blazing wings of azure. It's head looked like that of a falcon with swept-back horns and piercing orange eyes , which complimented the blue jewel in its chest , surrounded by a Matrix-like ornament. It's tail was like a plum of bladed feathers that had Cybertronian written on the tips. It's right hand held Vironos and it's other hand was a clawed gauntlet and sometimes a sword. It wasn't all gold though, black and blue lines and armor plates in those same colors covered it's body , like the form covered Nominus' body in burning armor. The only element connecting it to Godzilla was it's second form , a enormous Godzilla-like beast formed out of black fire with blue streaks of lightning and had six serpentine tendrils on it's back that ended with the silver heads of a falcon , a bull's skull with three mantibles instead of a lower jaw and a crocodile with ram horns. It's main head was like Godzilla's but when Nominus is enraged , it shifts to resemble the Typhonian animal, the mythological creature associated with Set , Egyptian god of evil. It's only other trait comparable to Gojira were the cracked , burnt dorsal fins that surged violet lightning when enraged and small skeletal arms. It had Shin Goji-like legs and it's eyes were blue with small , black pupils or white voids (without pupils) when Nominus is enraged. This form is more like the true Godzilla then its sister forms and held incredible strength , perhaps more powerful than Ragnarok Gojiran. Eternity Gojiran was like a shared body for Nominus and Erebon , who controlled the first and second forms respectively.

How Nominus managed to transform into Eternity Gojiran is a mystery. Some say he tapped into his own life force and self-Overlaid with Erebon , who agreed to give up some of his energy for the transformation. Or that the residual energy from the defeat of Ragnarok Gojiran was transferred into Vironos , which was essentially a lightning rod of god-like proportions. In it's first fight alone , Eternity Gojiran managed to severely injure all of the Horsemen and struck down the Darkstorm in it's second form , like a really apparent warning. Eternity Gojiran was only capable of full use when Nominus was at his peak of power and emotion (BURNING JUSTICE) , which if it was used with evil intent , the second form's power is greatly increased and vice versa. Like Ragnarok Gojiran before it , it could be considered an evolved form of Nirvana Gojiran , where as Ragnarok was the evolved form of Requiem Gojiran.

However , what happened to Nemesis Prime? Oh boy , he's been doing a ton since his last sighting. First of all , the entirety of the Empire State Building was transformed into the God Needle , a black spire that grew off the skyscraper like a weed. In addition , he's been working in secret with Helheim , who agreed to allow Nemesis control of the Horsemen and Nemesis rewarded him with an army of zombified Transformer warriors , who were supposedly reanimated by Unicron's blood. They were named "Sweeps" , for their ability to sweep over an entire battlefield in minutes and kill all they saw. To add salt to the wound , the God Needle was apparently capable of tearing holes in the fabric of reality , leaving escape routes for Unicron and the whole astral plane , which is where Liege Maximo was banished to after he betrayed the Primes. Plus , Helheim managed to recruit an entire fleet of undead Cybertronians to his side , each capable of unnatural abilities for a Transformer. One such Transformer , Sixshot was sent to lead the Sweep armies. Capable of six different alternate modes (hence his name) and his size towering over even a combiner , Sixshot was obvious overkill. The antagonists were finally uniting their forces in a way , which was very , very bad. In a matter of weeks , the heroic cast of CMZ gathered their forces , prepared for the inevitable and Nominus decides to take the Gojimech out of storage. The holes in reality caused by the God Needle began releasing the abominable children of Unicron and countless Watchers , soon the spawn rampage on Earth and the Gojimech , one by one defeats them and during some fights , gains new weapons and armor based upon the Gojiran forms , a reminder of Nominus' other powers. Arana and Nominus' love grows stronger during this time , to the point where Arana openly defied Unicron , who is slowly tearing his way out of the astral plane. Unicron begun using the Nemesis/Helheim alliance as a final plot for freedom , to the point he took over a random Sweep just to rub it in , saying that they are his pawns and nothing more. Death was showing signs of his Monster X form being unleashed upon Nominus , though he hesitated as he was saving this form for the "final showdown".

This period of frequent battles with the Unicronian progeny , the alliance between Helheim and Nemesis and Unicron's eventual rising bore fruits of victory for our heros , though Nominus began to crack under the weight of his duties. Being the target of such conflict began to turn his stomach , twist his mind and break his spirit all over again , until a point where he had to revive the dormant Knights Of Cybertron. Their tomb , undeneath the Atlantic for centuries was revitalized by the Matrix Of Leadership , reviving the Knights. Once they awakened , Steelbane bowed to Nominus and Dragonstorm did the same , the Calvary (The soldiers of the Knights) bowing too. Nominus , in shock fell to his knees but an old , familiar voice said "It is time , hybrid. To accept your destiny". In front of Nominus' eyes was Sentinel Prime , twin swords in hand but a third speared into the ground , the sword Primus himself used. Primus gave his sword to Sentinel once the Knights were formed and now it was time , for it to be given to it's new bearer. "Guide us , Nominus. Become the champion of balance you've always been!" Sentinel exclaimed in his raspy , aging voice. Though his hands trembled , his knees quivering and his palms sweating , he grabbed the claymore of silvery energy and immediately , a new , black armor with blue markings along with Cybertronian writing saying "This is the bridge between worlds , balance incarnate" on his gauntlets appeared on his in place of his old clothing and his wings were restored to their original form , glowing radiantly. Then , a new sight appeared before Sentinel , that of Death who was in complete Monster X form , snarling in anger. Nominus , Primus' sword in hand and Vironos twirling in his other hand immediately transformed into Eternity Gojiran , the sword in his hands. Death screamed out in a manic plea of "mercy" , jokingly stabbing himself with his own blade.

The battle following was more unpredictable then the norm , Death and Nominus grappling eachother and constantly met blow to blow. The sword of Primus gave Nominus greater strength , greater control over his powers but Death was stronger , much stronger. Death's eyes glowed purple , the color of Unicron and it was clear , Death and Unicron have merged into one being , allowing the transformation into Monster X. He continuously slashed at Nominus with such brutal strength , Eternity Gojiran was bleeding heavily from the slash marks. Suddenly , the other Horsemen appeared , in their own Evonius Apochic forms and a swarm of Sweeps were behind them. One by one , they attack Nominus and the Knights stared in horror , the Autobots blank with shock as Nominus' human form plummeted from the sky , barely conscious. But , strangely the sword of Primus glowed , brighter and brighter and Nominus awoke healed of his injuries. He began to focus all he had into the sword , exclaiming "Overlay!" and stabbed the ground with the sword. The sword of Primus held a shard of the Allspark in it's hilt (which held the combined Sparks of all Cybertronians past , present and future , being the source of well , all Sparks) which Nominus used to Overlay with Steelbane and Silver Knight Optimus Prime from within his own mind. Then, Nominus reappeared in Eternity Gojiran form but with white armor and blue markings , along with gold markings on his head and new , violet eyes. This form , called "Eternity Gojiran Alter A" (A standing for "alpha") , held twin swords created from Primus' , blazing with blue flame. Nominus reentered the fight , more angry and battle hungry then ever and held back the Death/Unicron amalgamation but soon , will meet again. Nominus learns more about the prophesies surrounding him thanks to the Knights , who state "On a day with no stars , no light to impede him Unicron will rise. His armies will destroy all you know , all you love until you oppose him as the Gojiran. During this battle , you shall transcend into godhood and slay Unicron , but at an unknown cost..."

It is apparent that Eternity Gojiran Alter A was only the beginning , that Nominus will become equal in power to Primus , possibly greater. The sword held only a fragment of Nominus' future strength , though Nominus didn't want the power. The God Needle still stood , at it's tip a swirling funnel cloud was forming , with the vague outline of Unicron's horns at it's center. At the God Needle stood Death , who was still in Monster X form and he appeared to be crucified , with dark tendrils piercing into his hands and feet , golden horns growing from his forehead. Unicron spoke through him in a demonic voice , commanding the Sweeps to betray Helheim and Nemesis , which they did. Now without an army , the two villains force themselves into Unicron's service , plotting to kill Nominus. Nominus , however was training himself to use Overlay with Primus' sword once again , though the training was interrupted by Megatron , who insisted they upgrade the Gojimech so it can be controlled manually through the sword. This upgrade was successful and the Gojimech managed to gain it's own new form , "Gojimech Zeta" with new silvery armor in the place of black and a giant claymore in it's left hand. Nominus stood in his mech's cockpit in Optimus' Age Of Extinction pose and now can focus more energy into the Gojimech then ever before. Unicron's rising causes much strife amongst the heros , especially to Optimus and Megatron. Megatron believes that if Death is killed , Unicron will just take another host and continue his rampage. Optimus thinks the opposite and in a show of arrogance , Megatron commands that his Decepticon forces be freed from Charr , to help the Autobots against Unicron. Optimus sees this as a lie however , to reignite the war once again and comes close to tearing Megatron apart. Nominus , luckily stops the two from killing eachother by reminding them of the true threat , Unicron. Meanwhile , Nemesis begins plotting a new scheme , once Unicron is defeated he'll pretend to change his ways and banish himself to the astral plane ... only to free Liege Maximo. Unicron , realizing the plot against him ends up erasing Nemesis from existence temporarily through his powers , though weakening him greatly. The Gojimech is also slowly modified to accommodate the raw strength of Gojiran , also upgraded to focus the Overprime seals' power into it's spear and weaken Unicron long enough to allow Optimus , who will wield his Star Convoy while Megatron uses his Marauder mode and banish Unicron back into the astral plane or if possible , destroy him entirely. However , another issue begins to show itself , the Unicronian spawn that the Gojimech killed are transforming into Ghidorah-like abominations called "DesGhidorahs" , since Death has merged himself with Unicron and has influenced Unicron's progeny to mutate into extensions of his will.

Even with seven (nine with Shed Humanity and Gojimech Zeta) forms at his disposal , Nominus had trouble fighting the DesGhidorahs , which had an ability they use once killed , allowing them to merge with a nearby electrical tower or any energy structure and sap it's energy to breed more Unicronian spawn , only multiplying the problem. During a battle against a swarm of said spawn , the Gojimech was severely damaged , leaving it unrepairable until it was completely redesigned into the Gojimech II , with new silver armor on it's forearms along with the ability to absorb and incorporate it's enemies' DNA into itself through touch and given a optional centaur-like lower body capable of flight , which is deployed from it's back. It is also bulkier and can now fully "awaken" it's innate Gojira DNA , causing it's transformation into a monstrous beast though only as a last resort , a final decision...

Nominus , with his newly rebuilt Gojimech held back Unicron's advancing forces , though deep down he knew Unicron is slowly tearing his way out , ready to destroy everything and cause massive chaos , which was previewed with Ragnarok Gojiran's rampage a year prior. In the weeks before Unicron finally rose , the Decepticons on Charr were freed by Starscream , Megatron's former second-in-command turned treacherous usurper, who escaped execution and has gone through multiple upgrades on Cybertron's colonies , recruiting his brothers Thundercracker and Skywarp to aid him in his endeavors. Now free , the Decepticons welcome Starscream as their new leader. However , before he can plan a new plot against Megatron , Starscream is immediately hunted down by Soundwave , who declares Starscream is no true Decepticon. Starscream is reduced to only a head and was given to Megatron as a trophy. Megatron reasserts himself as leader , though the Decepticons now view him as weak for allowing the Autobots to win the war. However , Megatron usually responds "Unicron is a far-bigger problem then my leadership , the hybrid (Nominus) needs us all , regardless of our past allegiances.."

Unicron eventually rises on a solar eclipse , causing our protagonists to accelerate their plans. Nominus , wielding both Vironos and Primus' sword and the Gojimech V2 in it's autopilot mode begin swifly battling Unicron's forces , which are possibly millions of Sweeps , DesGhidorahs , the Helheim-aligned Transformers and the Horsemen , especially Death ready to end Nominus' life. Our other heros join in , a million-strong Autotrooper and Vehicon army and interestingly , an entire squad of kaiju. However, once Nemesis arrived , it all goes to shit , real fast. He wielded the Matrixbreaker , which he used to dismember anything that got in his way and he begins fighting both Optimus and Megatron , who are both in their strongest forms and are ruthlessly beaten down , until an unexpected ally appears: The Fallen!

He fires the Requiem Blaster straight at Nemesis' chest , finally killing him. Or did he?

Just seconds after , Nemesis rose from the ground and started levitating towards the swirling portal from which Unicron will emerge and was torn apart by such raw power , but seconds later his body reformed. Now , he started to glow with a violent aura of purple and from his back , devilish wings grew and his armor cracked , he was becoming an Eye Of Unicron. Now completely immortal , he striked back at Optimus, Megatron and The Fallen , but they had an idea. Optimus , in Star Convoy form combined with Alpha Trion , then Megatron in Marauder form combined with Megatronus , forming "Darkmount Marauder Megatron" , which gave Megatron an obsidian armor with orange accents and a new spear formed from black Energon along with a new facemask that resembled the RID 2015 design of Megatronus and a "Requiem Fusion Cannon" , a combination of both their weapons so damn powerful it can give One Punch Man a run for his money. Nemesis , now both an Eye Of Primus and of Unicron striked at Nominus, angering Optimus to the point his armor darkens to black with hints of red and teal , his eyes flaring purple. Star Convoy Lio Mode grew wings of shadow , though the centaurian set of legs had now transformed into twin clawed gauntlets which had violet claws and Optimus now wielded a longsword , he had evolved his Star Convoy form through his unkempt sanity and anger, earning him the title "Black Knight". However , he didn't fully turn to the dark side and he and Megatron held Nemesis back for nearly the entire battle , while Nominus battled Death , who had been fully consumed by Unicron's power and now only spoke with Unicron's voice , his own being trapped inside. Nominus , currently in Eternity Gojiran Alter A form tried to battle the Death/Unicron amalgamation , with little success. Nearly every Gojiran form could barely dent Death's armor , much less kill him and the Gojimech II , along with the kaiju were dealing with the DesGhidorahs , so in short : Nominus was fucked.

Meanwhile , the Knights Of Cybertron were on Cybertron , seeking the the Tree Of Balance per Sentinel's request , as they needed the Tree's Spears Of Life and Knowledge , named after the two trees in the Garden Of Eden from biblical tradition , which were impaled into the Tree's sides , both Spears needed in combination with the Overprime seals to finally vanquish Unicron , but they too required a being of light and dark , the balance incarnate : Nominus. Speaking of Nominus , he was currently dealing with the Death/Unicron amalgamation which slowly sapped him of his energy , slowly but surely beginning to weaken Nominus. However , Nominus had one more trick up his sleeve and instantly , he stabbed Death in the head with the sword of Primus and impaled him with Vironos , then through his abilities of energy manipulation he forced Death and Unicron to separate, however this would end up failing as Unicron would then start to remerge with Death and begins twisting the former Horseman's body into his own image , a demonic figure with a serpent's tail but with the three heads of Ghidorah on his back and large , bear-like arms , along with large wings. In an instant , he violently gripped unto Nominus and thrown him straight into the portal created by the God Needle , seemingly killing Nominus.

In anger , perhaps grief Optimus completely goes AWOL on Nemesis , subsequently impaling the dark Eye Of Primus with his sword and fires a blast to his face , until the Death/Unicron amalgamation nails Nemesis' hands with sharp tentacles and absorbs the dark Eye , killing him at last. Then , Unicron begins transforming into a humanoid form, though with Ghidorah's heads on his back and a long , serpentine tail in the place of legs. Now with a physical body , Unicron begins crawling toward the God Needle and begins merging into the realm itself , becoming a being of both physical and metaphysical existence. He then calls for his first child , Apophis to finally end this battle but instead , gets a nasty surprise. Apophis , in all his unholy glory descended down to Earth , with Nominus upon his back wielding Vironos and Primus' sword with the Overprime seals upon Apophis' head , along with Arana who too was banished into the astral plane before the battle and was currently in a hybrid Mothra/Battra form called "Gigamoth" , which wields twin swords and controls light and darkness simultaneously. She , Nominus and Apophis swept through Unicron's armies and surprisingly , Helheim and the other three Horsemen decided to turn against Unicron and help Nominus , Biolante also appeared to be aiding them. Nominus then transforms straight into Eternity Gojiran and subsequently Overlaid with War , Pestilence and Conquest to give himself a fighting chance against Unicron. Now with crystalized shoulder armor from Conquest , twin armblades from War and a pair of demonic wings on his back from Pestilence , Nominus flies straight towards Unicron. Only to be impaled by Sweeps and forcibly de-Overlaid from the newly realigned Horsemen , then thrown out of the sky and eventually , he hit the ground. Unicron then pinned him to the ground , Nominus then was writhing with black flame around him , his eyes glowing bright orange like a fire.

In response , the Gojimech ll began glowing with an aura of purple , it's armor beginning to disintegrate which revealed it's true , organic skin. Nominus began ascending to the sky , with his eyes like burning embers and the Gojimech ll was no longer a mech , it was a god... New , black armor formed around it , along with it's mouth opening and six wings of light grew from it's back. The five Overprime seals had started forming a halo around it's head , it's new armor had blue Cybertronian text upon it's arms and legs , which proclaimed Nominus as the " A new god over the old , ill-fated gods of ages past". With it's original helmet gone , but it was replaced with a new one , resembling Evangelion Unit 13 from the Rebuild movies but with a triple-visor on it's faceplate and a more ornate , trident-like spike on it's head along with a pair of curved horns , which held the Overprime seals.

Nominus , now with a pitch-dark aura and orange eyes then entered the "GojiGod" through it's blue chest orb and suddenly , a mass of tendrils from it's back formed into a second pair of arms which held twin helical spears. Nominus then spoke with Erebon's voice behind his own but unlike the norm , he had the GojiGod's roars mixed in , saying : "Your existence has caused so much suffering , so much pain but today it ends , with your execution!!!". The GojiGod then speared Unicron through the chest with it's spears , roaring with rage until it saw Optimus in shock , once again roaring out. Nominus , through the Overprime seals pulled the Gojiran forms from his mind , which he turned into pillars of swirling light that then materialized as an orb of light in it's other hands. The orb would then be eaten by the GojiGod, causing some of it's armor to turn white and it's shoulder pylons to turn into crystalized wings , whose feathers resembled Gojira's dorsal fins.

Then , it would slowly beat Unicron into the ground , making him bleed bright , purple blood which hardened into large crystalline structures. However , the GojiGod never stopped , it's relentless assault continued until Unicron turned the battle to his favor through possessing Optimus , freeing Death from Unicron's control but the Autobot leader instead became his host. Optimus' Black Knight form gained a darker aura , his wings expanding to the point they engulfed the sun. Purple cracks formed all over his armor and two , large curling horns grew from the sides of his head along with his purple eyes crackling with pink fire. However , Alpha Trion quickly decombined from Optimus and fell from the sky , impaled by Sweeps. Now on the brink of death , Alpha Trion holds up a final fight against Unicron though at the cost of his life but the Unicron-possessed Optimus continued merging the astral plane with this universe , to the point the sky now pitch black , with the only light being the ecilpsed sun. Nominus remerged with the Gojimech V2 and transformed back into the GojiGod , this time with an fiery blue aura forming the unmistakable shape of Gojira , with the GojiGod appearing inside the flaming visage of Godzilla. Nominus , deeply disturbed by Unicron's sudden possession of his greatest ally , he decides to call on Death and the Horsemen's aid.

However , the Horsemen refused , heavily damaged/traumatised by being violently torn from Nominus' Overlay with them , Death was also unconscious from Unicron's possession of his body. Megatron commands his Decepticon forces to attack Unicron/Optimus' armies , while he held off Unicron. Nominus , while inside the Gojimech's godlike form considers surrender , until an unexpected ally appears : Godzilla Junior himself. Rising from the ocean , flaring with blue flame around his dorsal fins fires an atomic blast straight at Unicron's chest , angering him while also blasting a hole in Optimus' body , though he still lived. Nominus stared in awe as Godzilla Jr roared , calling all other kaiju to arms and subsequently , every monster on the battleground roared in response and begun attacking Unicron , who still used Optimus as a living shield. Soon enough , he also revealed a dark truth about Optimus' original self , Logos Prime : that he was not only the most powerful of their member, his spark was also the most like their creator , Primus but deep inside , a dark evil existed inside him far: Scourge , a fragment of Unicron's soul that if left unchecked , would've consumed Logos. The Matrix Of Leadership , despite being a light of goodness held Scourge inside of it , Unicron has now corrupted the Matrix beyond repair and the Sparks of the Thirteen were trapped in darkness , Nominus and the Autobots resolving to free Optimus and the Thirteen. However , this is a futile hope as Unicron unveils his plan in full , super juicy and villainous detail : Once he had escaped the astral plane , Unicron will begin merging the realms together and once he possesses Optimus Prime , he will begin bringing Cybertron into Earth's orbit and since Cybertron is Primus' original body , he'll use the Matrix against Primus in it's corrupted state and kill the slumbering god , which will have devastating ripple effects throughout the Universe and beyond.

Nominus , still in GojiGod form struck at Unicron , although this was futile and went flying toward the God Needle's vortex and the GojiGod was torn apart , Nominus began falling toward the ground , eventually crashing. The Unicron/Optimus gestalt grows to massive size and mutates , gaining longer horns and dark energy oozed from every crack , wound or scar. Now easily towering above even Godzilla Junior , the amalgamation of Prime and Unicron essentially obliterates the King Of Monsters, reducing him to a skeleton , leaving our heros completely fucked. Megatron , in Darkmount Marauder form fired some shots at Unicron , though this proves ineffective and he decombines with Megatronus , who would then use Optimus' own sword to stab the gestalt being , only to be thrown thousands of yards away , eventually crashing near Alpha Trion , who is barely clinging to life. Alpha Trion exposits that the Knights have yet to arrive on Earth with the Spears , the only hope against Unicron and the corruption of Optimus' spark is sending a sort of signal throughout the multiverse , particularly toward the inhabitants of a "perfect Cybertron" but this is just taken as near-death ramblings , not warnings (yay sequel set up). In the horizon , Cybertron begun descending into Earth's orbit as Unicron held up the Matrix in it's corrupted state , exclaiming "Til all are gone!!!" , firing a beam of darkness at the metal planet , causing the world to rapidly rust and parts of it to explode, which delighted Unicron greatly. Megatron then slammed his mace straight at Unicron's back , and causing the Matrix to fall out of his hands , only for Megatron to be knocked back a couple hundred feet and slam into a nearby skyscraper.

Unicron declares that the futile hope of his defeat shall never come to pass , that the possibility of him ruling the cosmos is near and done , even now entire worlds are swearing allegiance to him in farflung galaxies , sending shockwaves of his essence into the Earth , transforming it into a repository of his essence in case he fails , but that only awakens another slumbering god ; Gaea!

Taking the form of a giant , female Cybertronian made of emerald energy , Gaea summons her swords of crystal and begins attacking Unicron , drawing blood from the chaos god. Unicron , in disbelief declares Gaea should've died a long time ago , that an infernal child of Primus wouldn't stoop to ascending to the level of her predecessors. Gaea laughs , saying "You made the wrong decision coming here , 'Unicorn'..." , teasing his name and as a response , Unicron fires a pure beam of darkness straight at Gaea's chest.

However , the Cybertronian goddess continues to fight and resurrects Godzilla Junior , who immediately attacks Unicron. Nominus , practically on the brink of death gets up and picks up Primus' sword , which was close to being shattered into pieces by the rising Unicronian energies. Raising the sword above his head , Nominus strikes at the ground and a shockwave of Primusian energy was released, causing the Unicron/Optimus gestalt to cry out in pain. As the energy swept over the battlefield , the Spark of Optimus Prime appeared chained by tendrils of darkness and Unicron laughed in premature triumph. Then , a great sight appeared in the heavens in the form of Dragonstorm , who then divided into their components ; Dragonicus and Stormreign , who held the Spears in their hands , which are thrown to Nominus and in a blink of an eye , Nominus glowed with a golden aura , his eyes turned into fiery blue embers and his wings transformed into massive , light-like wings , numbering to six wings. His voice spoke , with the voices of the thirteen original Primes behind his own and the Overprime seals were on his forehead , now gripping the Spears Of Life and Knowledge in his hands.

Unicron trembled in something he rarely felt ; fear as Nominus materialized white armor on his forearms and shins, completing his ascension. Nominus , using the Spear Of Life summoned his Gojiran forms , which then were merged with Nominus and created a Matrix-like ornament that shined like a rainbow , engraved with the combined Autobot and Decepticon sigil , the symbol of Primus' children. The Overprime seals then birthed five beasts , each based on the elements of old then transformed into a great , golden dragon that roared out in anger as it was chained. This dragon writhed and twisted around Nominus , the Overprime seals forming a halo behind it's head and as if Primus himself appeared , it summoned an orb of crystal , which inside held a cube ; the Allspark itself. Optimus , from within Unicron began to free himself of the chaos god's control , appearing as a ghostly version of his Silver Knight form , who provided Nominus with another sword , created from Vector Prime's Blades Of Time as they were destroyed during Optimus' battle with Nemesis. This sword , Rhisling then merged with the Spear Of Knowledge , whereas Primus' sword had merged with the Spear Of Life and Nominus stabbed Unicron with the Spears , causing him to recoil in pain. Nominus began chaining Unicron through the Overprime seals, declaring "I cast you out, Chaos Bringer. Your name has brought such suffering through the ages , time and time again destroying the core principals of this universe! Unicron , the god of Chaos and the enemy of order , the scourge of entire galaxies and from this day on , you shall be a mere whisper , for you are the greatest mistake of the Quintessons and all races they ruled over! Through the seals , through the Spears that spelled your demise once before and the Allspark , I end you and all you command!!!!" Unicron began to morph into his original form only for it to combust rapidly , his Sweeps transforming back into lifeless corpses , a shockwave rolled over the cosmos and Unicron released the corrupt Matrix Of Leadership from his body, screaming "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" as his physical form crumbled , the merging of the astral plane and the universe reversed. Nominus flew down to the crashed Matrix until somehow , Nova Prime ; no longer Nemesis rose from Unicron and limped off , scowling at Nominus "We'll meet again hybrid , very soon" he whispered. The Matrix no longer glowed blue , now a sickening pink has taken it's place and Nominus gripped the Matrix and placed it in the care of Alpha Trion , who sought to purify it with help from Megatronus. Megatron began to shed a tear , for Optimus was presumed dead. However , from Unicron's corpse crawled Optimus who bared the scars of his possession , and now had a darkness to him likened to the Chaos Bringer , in body and mind. Megatron embraced Optimus in a hug , glad to see his brother even alive. Nominus , still in a godlike state smiled as Arana transformed into an angelic new self , purified of her Unicronian curse and they shared a kiss , Alpha Trion recounting the ancient words of Primacron "And they shall rule with a golden scepter in their hands of duality..." Gaea stood up , stating "The age of my kind is over, may the hybrid lead us toward a beautiful future!" and returned to the Earth , creating a new Tree Of Balance for future generations of Transformers. The cyberforming of the Earth , caused by Unicron's essence however was irreversible , now plains of living metal covered the planet and at Stonehenge , six massive horns had grown from the ground. Somewhere , in the vastness of space the decaying planet of Quintessa began to change , it's scars and wounds healed rapidly and a new , Quintesson female rose from the ground , who looks rather familiar /wiki/Quintessa_%28TLK%29 , yeah I went there) who smiled as she materialized a staff , stating "The old gods are past , the future begins." before she descended into the pit of her planetoid prison , disappearing afterwards.

However , the corpse of Unicron began to move once more , declaring that he isn't the only being who wishes to destroy order , that he has planted a seed inside Optimus that will consume him , which has already taken root. The dark being deep inside Optimus , Scourge reveled in his growing strength , as Optimus' eyes then glowed purple briefly. Nominus then returned to his original form , but now with a silver pendant around his neck that held all his newly found powers , which he can awaken using said pendant and drew Primus' sword and Rhisling , stabbing them both into the ground and used the two Spears to create a new being , the first of many new gods ; Autonomous Maximus , The Last Autobot in order to guard the planet of Cybertron as it heals from it's wounds and protect the Spears , who then used Rhisling to create a portal to Cybertron , walking into said portal silently. In weeks since Unicron's defeat , life on Earth went back to normality , at least for some people. The Horsemen swore vengeance against Nominus , as Helheim was put on trial for his actions and was charged guilty , imprisoned by Gigatron , who had guarded over Nova Prime once before. Nominus began using his powers to protect and guard Earth once again , with Arana as his partner and aid , the Transformers decided to cyberform the Moon and transformed it into "Moon Base 3" , in honor of Cybertron's own moons , using the former Moon as a new place to inhabit , so that humanity doesn't get triggered over damages to their planet once again. Nominus , after all that's happened to him , from being host to a demonic fragment of Unicron to near-destroyer of Earth , from hero to god and finally, human to the Bridge Between Worlds , it all seemed better to him now , as he is ultimately , human and nothing , not even Quintessons , dark Primes or chaos gods can ever change that. As he flew through Earth's sky , Nominus can hear Primus , the Thirteen and Gaea welcoming him as yet another legend , for he is truly more than meets the eye.

*The End , but endings are merely new beginnings.*


End file.
